Harry Potter und die Grenzen des Möglichen DGDM
by Sulvion
Summary: Harry muss die Horkruxe vernichten. Zusätzlich bekommt er von seinem alten Mentor noch eine letzte Aufgabe, die alles von ihm fordert. Seine Veränderung macht es ihm auch nicht grade einfach! Lest einfach selbst. R&R please!
1. Ding Dong

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere des Potter Unsiversums gehören J.K. Rowling. Diese Story und in ihr vorkommende OC Chars gehören mir.

* * *

_Kapitel 1 Ding Dong_

Es war ein kühler Sommerabend Ende Juli. Im Ligusterweg war es sehr ruhig, nur ab und an störten vorbeifahrende Autos die Ruhe der Kleinstadtidylle. Vernon und Petunia Dursley saßen wie immer um diese Zeit im Wohnzimmer, denn es liefen gerade die Abendnachrichten. Ihr Sohn Dudley war mit seiner Gang unterwegs und ihr Neffe Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, der Held der Zauberergemeinschaft saß in seinem Zimmer und laß. Eigentlich alles wie immer, aber eine Kleinigkeit war anders. Denn Harry Potter laß nicht, wie sonst, ein Schulbuch oder eines seiner Bücher über Quidditch, den beliebtesten Sport in der Welt der Zauberer. In seinen Händen hatte er zwei kleine Pergamentrollen, auf denen jeweils 2 kleine Notizen geschrieben waren.

Auf dem ersten Stück Pergament erkannte Harry ein ihm sehr bekanntes Gekritzel, welches nur von einer Person auf der ganzen Welt stammen konnte.

_Holen dich um Mitternacht ab, warne die Muggel lieber vor._

_Ron_

Die Schrift des zweiten Pergaments war wesentlich ordentlicher und deutete ebenfalls auf eine ihm sehr bekannte Person hin.

_Hallo Harry,_

_wie Ron dir sicher geschrieben hat, wirst du um Mitternacht abgeholt. Dennoch werde ich schon um 22 Uhr bei dir sein, u.a. um dich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Hoffe es geht dir gut._

_Bis bald,_

_Hermine_

Harry musste schmunzeln, als er beide Pergamente nochmals betrachtete. Ließen doch die Art und Weise, wie die beiden Briefe geschrieben waren, eigentlich nur einen Schluß zu. Die Verfasser der Texte konnten kaum unterschieldicher sein. Und doch sind Ron und Hermine diesen Sommer ein Paar geworden. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry abermals schmunzeln, denn ihm war schon lange klar, dass seine beiden besten Freunde mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle füreinander hatten. Und das will ja wohl was heißen, denn er ist einer derjenigen, die sich grundsätzlich mit beiden Beinen auf den Schlauch stellen und auch so schnell nicht mehr wegzubekommen sind.

Sonst hätte er wohl kaum solange gebraucht, um sich seine Gefühle für Ginny einzugestehen.

Bei dem Gedanken an Rons kleine Schwester, kam ein wenig Traurigkeit und Wemut über das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Wie oft musste er an sie denken, wie oft fragte er sich, ob es richtig war, was er nach Dumbledores Beerdigung getan hatte. In seinen Blick floß noch mehr Traurigkeit, als ihm der Name seines Mentors in den Sinn kam.

Es war mittlerweile 21.55 und wie Harry seine beste Freundin kannte, würde sie auf die Minute pünktlich erscheinen. Also ging er hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, um die Dursley sicherheitshalber nochmal daran zu erinnern, dass der Ligusterweg Nr. 4 in wenigen Minuten mehr als nur einen Zauberer beherbergen würde, wenn auch nur für zwei Stunden.

Unten angekommenfand er seinen Onkel und seine Tante vor dem Fernseher sitzend vor. Während eine blonde, gutaussehende Frau um die dreißig gerade das Wetter präsentierte, machte sich Harry durch eine lautes Räuspern bemerkbar.

„Was?" fuhr in sein Onkel an.

„Ähm...Ich wollte euch nur daran erinnern, dass meine Freunde gleich..." doch weiter kam Harry nicht.

„Denkst du," unterbrach in Onkel Vernon mit scharfer Stimme, „dass würde ich vergessen, wenn deinesgleichen hier aufzutauchen gedenkt? Ich habe dem nur wegen einer einzigen Sache zugestimmt, nämlich, dass ich dich in ein paar Stunden endlich los bin und dann hoffentlich nie mehr was von dir oder deinesgleichen zu hören bekomme! Dem ist doch so, oder?"

Die letzten Worte betonte Onkel Vernon sehr stark und Harry konnte an der Ader an seiner Schläfe sehr gut erkennen, dass er kurz davor war komplett auszurasten. Doch anscheinend war die zweite Begegnung mit Mad-Eye Moody und dessen deutliche Worte einschüchternd genug und Vernon Dursley zu klug dafür, dass er es nicht darauf anlegte, auch wenn er dieses „Pack" zu gerne direkt wieder aus seinem Haus jagen würde.

„Ja, dem ist so," antwortete Harry ihm, „in etwas mehr als zwei Stunden werde ich dieses Haus und eure gütige Gastfreundschaft für immer hinter mir lassen, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits!" antwortete Harry ihm zynisch.

„Werd ja nicht frech, Junge, sonst..."

„Sonst was?" unterbrach in diesmal Harry. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn, all die Wut kam in dem jungen Zauberer hoch, all die Misshandlungen der letzten Jahre. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte er seinen Onkel gründlich durchgehext, doch das würde ihm nur Scherereien mit dem Ministerium einbringen und das war ihm die Sache nicht wert.

„Sonst werde ich dich grü..."

DING DONG

Harry zögerte keine Sekunde und eilte zur Haustür, als er das Läuten vernahm. Er öffnete freudig die Tür und blickte in das strahlende Gesicht von Hermine Granger und, zu seiner totalen Überraschung, in das von Arthur Weasley. Auch er strahlte, doch gleichzeitig wirkte er sehr erschöpft, was auch nicht verwunderlich war, denn immerhin musste er als Ministeriumsangestellter mehr Überstunden denn je schieben, ganz abgesehen von den Diensten, die der Orden für ihn bereit hielt.

Hermine schnellte vor und umarmte Harry herzlich. „Oh Harry, ich freu mich so, dich wiederzusehen!" rief sie.

„Hi Mine, wie geht's dir?"

„Mir geht es blendend, aber lass uns doch erstmal rein gehen und deine Verwandten begrüßen."

„Ich glaube, dass lassen wir lieber, denn sonst zerstören wir noch ihr Vorhaben, euch während eures kurzen Aufenthaltes vollkommen zu ignorieren." Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, blickte aber dann lächelnd zu Hermines Begleiter und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Hallo Mr Weasley, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Danke gut, Harry, ich freue mich dich gesund und munter anzutreffen. Und bevor wir weiter reden...Du bist in ein paar Stunden eh volljährig, also nenn mich doch bitte Arthur, immerhin kennen wir uns jetzt schon so lange und du hast meiner halben Familie, inklusive mir, das Leben gerettet, da finde ich, wir sollten doch langsam mal zum beiderseitigen „Du" übergehen, nicht wahr?"

„Ähm, klar doch Mr Wea...äh Arthur. Aber nun kommt doch mit rein, sonst bemerken die Nachbarn nachher noch, dass hier irgendwas nicht „normal" ist" grinste Harry.

Die drei Zauberer gingen nach oben in Harrys Zimmer. Dort angekommen, bot Harry Arthur den einzigen Stuhl an, Hermine und er selbst setzten sich aufs Bett.

„Ähm ja, das hier ist also mein Zimmer. Normalerweise sieht es hier auch wesentlich unordentlicher aus, doch da dies meine letzten Stunden hier sind und ich schon alles gepackt habe, erlebt dieser Raum eine noch nie dagewesene Ordnung."

„Jungs..." war Hermines einziger Kommentar, doch Arthur nickte nur verständnisvoll, immerhin hat er 7 Kinder großgezogen, von denen nur ein einziger wirklich ordentlich war, nämlich Percy. Eine Tatsache, die Fred und George für den endgültigen Beweis, dass Percy adoptiert sei, hielten und Arthur musste bei dem Gedanken daran schmunzeln.

„Tja, so sind wir eben" sagte Harry weise „und so werden wir wohl immer bleiben. Aber nun verratet mir doch bitte, warum ihr beiden früher gekommen seid?"

„Nun" begann Arthur „wir wollten mit dir über etwas wichtiges sprechen und das in aller Ruhe. Wir wollten mit dir nämlich über Ginny sprechen."

Harry blickte überrascht auf, denn das war nun wirklich das letzte, womit er gerechnet hat. Natürlich hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum Hermine in vor Mitternacht treffen wollte, doch hatte er eher vermutet, dass sie ihn davon wollte, dass er doch wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren solle, denn vor zehn Tagen war bekannt geworden, dass Hogwarts weiterhin geöffnet bleibt.

„Ü...über Ginny?" war das einzige, was der Auserwählte in seiner Überraschung hervorbrachte.

„Genau, Harry, über Ginny" antwortete Arthur „oder vielmehr über die Tatsache, dass du dich von ihr getrennt hast."

Nun war Harrys Kinnladen wirklich kurz davor Bodenkontakt aufzunehmen.

„Ich will mich auf keinen Fall" fuhr Arthur fort „in die Angelegenheiten von euch Teenagern einmischen oder euch irgendwelche Vorschriften machen, dafür habe ich Molly." Er grinste kurz, als er dies sagte. „Doch wie ich von unter anderem von Ron, Hermine und auch Ginny selbst weiß, scheinst du meine Tochter geliebt zu haben und tust es vermutlich immer noch. Deswegen würde ich gerne von dir hören, warum du dich von ihr getrennt hast. Ich möchte, dass du mir dies als dein Freund erzählst, nicht als Ginnys Vater."

„Ähm...nun ja...ist das nicht eigentlich offensichtlich?" begann Harry. Seine Stimme klang fester, als er dachte, war er doch bei solchen Themen doch immer sehr unsicher gewesen. Doch die jüngsten Ereignisse schienen in wieder einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung des Erwachsenendaseins gebracht zu haben, was in einerseits ein wenig stolz machte, ihm auf der anderen Seite aber auch vor Augen rief, dass sein Leben, im Vergleich zu den meisten in seinem Alter, nicht nur aus Quidditch, Süßígkeiten und dergleichen bestand.

„Was meinst du mit offensichtlich?" warf nun Hermine ein.

„Na, dass ich sie beschützen will. Ich kann einfach nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Voldemort würde dies ausnutzen und ich kann und will in keinster Weise riskieren, dass ihr irgendetwas geschieht. Es sollen nicht noch mehr Menschen sterben. Ich habe in den letzten Jahre 3 Menschen sterben sehen, meine Eltern wurden wegen mir durch Voldemort getötet und es sind noch viele andere, vor allem unschuldige Menschen gestorben. Das will ich nicht! Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihr was zustoßen würde! Ich...Ich liebe Ginny" und seine Stimme wurde nun noch fester, „ich liebe sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt!"

Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, bis wieder jemand sprach, anscheinend hatte niemand mit einer solchen Ansprache seitens Harry gerechnet, am wenigsten wohl er selbst, denn er war ein wenig geschockt über das, was er gerade eben gesagt hat.

Hermine fing sich am schnellsten und sprach nun ernst zu Harry.

„Wenn du sie liebst, dann solltest du mit ihr zusammen sein und dich nicht von ihr trennen! Denkst du mit Ron geht es mir anders? Ich habe auch Angst, dass ihm irgendwas passieren könnte, genau wie er fürchtet, dass mir was passieren könnte. Es herrscht Krieg, Harry, keiner ist mehr sicher!"

„Aber Ginny hat doch noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich, sie ist noch so jung, sie darf da nicht mit reingezogen werden! Das ist allein eine Sache zwischen Voldemort und mir!"

„Harry, halt jetzt mal die Klappe!"

Das saß. Total perplex starrte Harry Arthur Weasley an. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Nicht mal seine Frau hatte je so mit ihm gesprochen, selbst dann nicht, wenn sie in Rage war. Gerade wollte er was erwidern, da sprach Arthur weiter in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerworte zuließ.

„Ja, halt jetzt einfach mal für einen Moment die Klappe und hör mir zu! Verzeih mir meine barschen Tonfall und verzeih mir auch die Tatsache, dass ich es jetzt ausnutzen werden, dass ich erwachsen bin und du noch nicht, jedenfalls noch nicht offiziell!"

Harry konnte bei diesen Worten gar nicht anders, zu geschockt war er über Arthurs Verhalten. Auch Hermine saß mit offenem Mund da, sie hatte wohl auch nicht mit sowas gerechnet!

„Du hast ja fast so einen schlimmen Beschützerinstinkt, wie meine Frau und das will bekanntlich was heißen!" sprach Arthur weiter.

„Ja es stimmt, Ginny hat noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich, sie ist noch so jung! Aber das ist bei euch, auch bei dir nicht anders, auch wenn du ein Jahr älter bist!"

„Aber ich habe keine Wahl!" warf Harry ein.

„Harry, unterbrich mich bitte nicht!" Arthur funkelte in ernst an. „Wir alle haben keine Wahl! Nicht nur du! Auch wenn an dieser „Auserwählten" Geschichte offensichtlich einiges mehr dran ist, als wir wissen, aber das interessiert mich im Moment nicht und geht mich auch nichts an! Aber es ist doch wohl klar, dass wir in diesem Krieg alle keine Wahl haben! Natürlich würde nicht nur Molly es gerne sehen, wenn wir euch aus diesem Krieg raushalten könnten! Aber das geht nicht. Der Krieg fordert von uns so ziemlich alles ab! Alle sind betroffen, ob Auroren, der Orden, Zauberer, die sich Voldemort einfach so widersetzen, unschuldige Zauberer oder Muggel! Voldemort ist es egal, ob jemand unschuldig ist oder nicht, solange er ihm nicht von Nutzen ist, ist er für Voldemort nichts wert!

Dieser Krieg geht uns alle etwas an, raushalten können wir uns nicht und wir Weasleys werden so etwas auch nicht tun, auch wenn unsere Familie in Gefahr ist. Molly weiß das auch, aber sie kann als Mutter von sieben Kindern und „Ersatzmutter" von Harry Potter einfach nicht anders. Sie versucht euch fern zu halten von alledem, auch wenn sie in ihrem tiefsten Innern weiß, dass dies einfach nicht möglich ist! Sie kann da einfach nicht objektiv sehen. Ich hingegen...Nun sagen wir es so, ich sehe es aus zweierlei Sicht. Natürlich mache ich mir als Vater auch viele Sorgen, aber auf der anderen Seite weiß ich auch, was ihr jungen Leute schon alles geschafft habt! Harry, du hast dich bereits mit elf Jahren Voldemort entgegen gestellt! Und danach hast du noch viele weitere Gefahren durchgestanden, sowohl alleine, als auch zusammen mit deinen Freunden! Ich weiß, dass ihr weit davon entfernt seid so hilflos zu sein, wie Molly euch immer machen will! Besonders die Sache im Ministerium und die Tatsache, dass ihr den Kampf mit den Todessern vor knapp zwei Monaten überlebt habt beweisen dies, auch wenn dabei ein gewisser Glückstrank im Spiel war.

Außerdem würdet ihr euch so oder so nicht raushalten, ob wir es euch verbieten oder nicht und mir persönlich ist es wesentlich lieber, wenn ich Bescheid weiß, als das ihr euch ohne unser Wissen in Gefahr begebt.

Ich bin auch nicht so blauäugig, dass ich nicht weiß, dass es noch weitere Opfer in diesem Krieg geben wird. Bill hat Glück gehabt, dass er noch lebt, er hätte auch durchaus sterben können. Auch weitere Mitglieder meiner Familie oder gute Freunde könnten sterben, egal ob wir uns Voldemort entgegen stellen oder nicht!"

Bei diesen Worten konnte Harry sehen, dass Arthur einige Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen, welche er sich allerdings schnell wegwischte!

Harry war sprachlos angesichts dessen, was er gerade gehört hatte. Einige Minuten lang herrschte absolute Stille, niemand sprach auch nur ein Wort. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte auf den Baum vor seinem Fenster, dessen Schatten aufgrund des Mondlichtes sanft in sein Zimmer fiel. Er dachte über das Gehörte nach und fand dann schließlich auch seine Stimme wieder.

„Aber alle in meiner Nähe schweben in größter Gefahr. Voldemort will mich töten und es sind schon zu viele getötet worden, die mit mir Nahe standen, Meine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius und..." Harry stockte kurz „selbst Dumbledore. Ich will nicht, dass Menschen sterben, nur weil sie mir Nahe stehen, oder wie in Cedrics Fall, nur weil er durch Zufall auch auf diesem Friedhof gelandet ist. Ich will nicht, dass meinen Freunden, dass Ginny irgendetwas geschieht, nur weil sie bei mir sind! Ich könnte das nicht ertragen!"

Ein Zittern lag in Harrys Stimme und doch klang sie ungewöhnlich fest. Er ist in den letzten Woche gereift, hat er doch den Entschluß gefasst Voldemort zu vernichten. Er war entschlossen, niemand würde ihn davon abbringen, er wusste er musste es tun und noch viel wichtiger, er wollte es tun. Er hat die Prophezeihung verstanden und auch Dumbledores Worte, dass es durchaus einen Unterschied macht, ob er gezwungen wird den Unsäglichen zu töten, oder ob er, der Auserwählte es ohnehin tun will.

Arthur sah ihn wieder ernst an, doch konnte Harry auch Verständnis in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Könntest du es ertragen, Harry, wenn Ginny etwas geschehen würde und du wärest nicht da gewesen? Ginny schwebt sowieso in Gefahr, weil sie eine Weasley und damit eine „Blutsverräterin" ist, weil sie die Schwester deines besten Freundes ist, weil sie nicht auf Voldemorts Seite steht und weil sie mit dir zusammen war und Voldemort spätestens durch Snape oder Malfoy erfahren hat, dass Ginny dir wichtig ist, egal ob du mit ihr zusammen bist oder nicht! Wenn Voldemort es ausnutzen will, dann ist es ihm egal, ob du mit Ginny zusammen bist oder nicht. Und dir ist das auch egal, denn du würdest jedem deiner Freunde helfen, seien es jetzt Ron und Hermine, deine anderen Freunde aus der Schule, oder Ginny, die dir am wichtigsten ist!

Ginny liebt dich, Harry, sie würde wahnsinnig werden, wenn sie nicht bei dir seien könnte, wenn du in Gefahr bist. Sie würde zu dir eilen, wenn sie hören würde, dass du in Gefahr bist und nichts und niemand, nicht mal ihre Mutter könnten sie aufhalten!

Erinnere dich an Dumbledores Worte, Harry, die Liebe ist eine starke Kraft. Zusammen können wir es schaffen, den Frieden wieder herzustellen und zusammen können wir den Weg in eine glückliche Zukunft gehen!

Und nun werden Hermine und ich nach unten gehen und mit deinen Verwandten ein paar Worte wechseln, denn nicht nur ich befürchte, dass sie ab Mitternacht in großer Gefahr schweben könnten!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Arthur Weasley und ging aus dem Zimmer. Hermine blickte hinüber auf ihren besten Freund, der vollkommen überrumpelt auf seinem Bett saß und vollkommen sprachlos war. Auch sie erhob sich, denn sie wusste, dass er das alles erstmal verdauen muss und alleine seien muss mit seinen Gedanken. Sie stand auf, zog ihrem Zauberstab richtete ihn auf Harrys Koffer und Hedwigs leeren Käfig, welche sich daraufhin erhoben und ihr folgten. Kurz bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, hielt sie kurz inne und tat etwas für sie sehr untypisches. Sie grinste schelmisch . Dann verließ sie das Zimmer und Harry war alleine.

* * *

A/N: Das war das erste Kapitel, hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bitte reviewt kräfitg! 


	2. Das schönste Geschenk

_Kapitel 2 Das schönste Geschenk_

Es war, als hätte ihm Arthur mit seinen Worten den Kopf einmal gründlich durchgepustet. Was war er, Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, doch für ein Idiot! Er stand Voldemort sooft, wie wahrscheinlich sonst niemand gegenüber. Er wusste, dass Voldemort vor nichts und niemand halt macht. Er wusste, dass Ginny so oder so in Gefahr schwebt! Sicher würden Snape oder Malfoy Voldemort berichten, dass es jemanden in Harrys Leben gab, der ihm wichtiger als alles andere war!

Ja, Arthur hat ihm die Augen geöffnet, ihm quasi ins Gesicht gesagt, was er doch für ein Trottel war.

Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht und er vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen.

„Ich war so dumm...Harry Potter du bist ein Idiot! Das wird sie mir nie verzeihen...Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?!" nuschelte er weinend in den leeren Raum und fiel vor Schreck fast vom Bett als ihm jemand antwortete.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mich jetzt einfach küssen würdest?"

Harry blickte erschrocken auf die Ecke neben der Tür. Dort stand, sich den Tarnumhang abziehend niemand anders als Ginny Weasley. Er konnte sehen, dass auch sie geweint hat, denn noch immer lief eine einsame Träne an ihrer wunderschönen Wange hinab.

„Ginny, was...wie...seit wann?" Harry brachte vor lauter Gestammel keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande. Da stand sie, Ginny Weasley, das Mädchen seiner Träume. Er konnte es nicht fassen.

Dennoch zögerte er keine Sekunde. Er stand auf, rannte auf sie zu und schloß sie in seinem Arme.

„Es tut mir leid, ich war so dumm...Ginny, kannst du mir verzeihen, ich war ein Idiot, ich liebe dich doch, verzeih mir bitte, es tut mir so leid!" Tränen rannen dem Auserwählten bei diesen Worten übers Gesicht, er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Ginny, ich will nur dich, will mit dir zusammen sein, ich war so blöd, bitte verzeih mir, ich hoffe du kannst mir verzei..."

Doch weiter kam Harry nicht, Ginny, die ebenfalls weinte, hatte sich aus seiner Umarmung gelöst und verschloß nun seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen. Harry war kurz überrascht, doch er erwiderte den Kuss, der erst endete, als sie beide Luft holen mussten.

Da standen sie nun, mit verheulten aber vor Freude strahlenden Augen und blickten sich tief in die selbigen. Es kam vor, als hätten sie eine halbe Ewigkeit so gestanden, bis Ginny die Stille durchbrach.

„Versprich mir, dass du sowas nie mehr machst, Harry Potter! Nie mehr, hörst du? Ich kann und will ohne dich nicht leben!"

„Nie mehr Ginny, nie mehr! Ich lass dich nicht mehr los, versprochen! Ich liebe dich!"

„Und ich liebe dich!"

Die beiden ließen sich aufs Bett fallen, kuschelten sich eng aneinander und genoßen einfach nur ihr Glück!

Sie wurden erst gestört, als Hermine um kurz vor Mitternacht in der Tür stand und Harry und Ginny hochschreckten, als sie sie bemerkten.

„Na ihr beiden Turteltauben?" grinste sie. „Hast du es endlich verstanden, Harry?"

„Danke, Mine! Und danke, Arthur, dass du mir die Augen geöffnet hast. Ich hätte beinahe den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen."

Arthur, der kurz nach Hermine in der Tür erschienen war, grinste ebenfalls. „Na dann hat es sich ja gelohnt, dass wir Mad-Eye's Tarnumhang mitgenommen haben und das Risiko eingegangen sind, dass er uns gründlich druchhext, sollte er es merken, dass wir ihn für keine dienstliche Angelegenheit benutzt haben!"

Bei diesen Worten mussten alle vier Personen lachen.

„Nun lasst uns aber mal alle runter gehen, es wird Zeit." sagte Hermine mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

Eine Minute vor Zwölf standen alle vier Zauberer abreisefertig im Flur des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4. Aus dem Wohnzimmer konnte Harry immer noch den Fernseher hören. Zu seiner Überraschung kam Tante Petunia aus der Küche auf ihn zu und drückte ihm eine kleine braune Schatulle in die Hand.

„Die gehörte Lily...Ich will nicht, dass irgendetwas in diesem Haus bleibt, was mit ihr zu tun hat, jetzt da du gehst."

Sie drehte sich auf der Stelle wieder um und verschwand im Wohnzimmer, ohne ein weiteres Worte zu sagen. Harry blickte ihr überrascht hinterher. Was war denn das jetzt?

Doch weit kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht, denn Ginny schloß ihn in die Arme, küsste ihn und strahlte ihn daraufhin an.

„Happy Birtthday, Schatz!" Es war Mitternacht und Harry war nun 17 Jahre alt und somit volljährig.

Auch Hermine umarmte ihn und wünschte ihm alles Gute. Arthur reichte ihm mit den Worten „Mein Geschenk habe ich dir ja schon mitgebracht!" gratulierend die Hand und wünschte ihm auch alles Gute. „Und dein Geschenk ist das schönste Geschenk, Arthur!" Alle mussten grinsen. Dann öffnete Arthur die Tür und Harrys Kinnlade nahm beinahe wieder Bodenkontakt auf.

Draußen auf der Straße standen bestimmt 50 Zauberer, unter ihnen Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid und noch ein paar andere bekannte Gesichter. Den Großteil kannte Harry allerdings nicht. Im Vorgarten stand Ron, der nun freudig strahlend auf Harry zu kam, ihn freudig umarmte und ihm auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschte. Dann drehte er sich um und deutete mit einer ausschweifenden Armbewegung auf all die Leute hinter ihm!

„Darf ich dir, oh großer Harry Potter, oh Auserwählter, dem Jungen der lebt, deine Leibgarde vorstellen." Kaum hatte er seine Worte beendete prustete er los und auch Harry konnte sich vor Lachen kaum auf den Beinen halten.

Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, wandte sich Harry an Arthur.

„Ähm...Ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben? Ich meine, was ist mit dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen?"

„Darum kümmert sich das Ministerium schon. Immerhin besteht ein Großteil deiner Leibgarde aus Ministeriumszauberern. Scrimgeour möchte doch den Jungen der lebt in Sicherheit wissen."

Und nun bemerkte Harry auch den Minister für Zauberei, der festen Schrittes, flankiert von 4 Auroren auf ihn zu kam. Mit freundlicher Miene sprach er ihn an.

„Hallo Harry, schön sie wiederzusehen. Ich nehme an es freut sie, dass wir so um ihre Sicherheit besorgt sind."

„Hallo Minister. Ich bin etwas verwundert, dass sie soviele Auroren zu meiner Sicherheit abkommandieren. Sollten sie nicht lieber unterwegs sein und Todesser jagen?"

Sofort wurde der Minster wieder ernst, während Arthur und die anderen ein wenig schockiert schauten, angesichts der Tatsache, wie Harry mit Scrimgeour sprach.

„Aber, aber. Immerhin sind sie der Auserwählte. Ich als Minster kann es doch nicht riskieren, dass ihnen irgendetwas geschieht. Es ist mir und meinen Männern eine Ehre sie zu eskortieren und an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen, bis die Schule wieder losgeht. Außerdem wollte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, um sie um ein Gespräch zu bitten."

„Wenn es bei dem Gespräch um die Dinge gehen soll, die Sie mich schon an Weihnachten und Dumbledores Beerdigung gefragt haben, dann vergessen Sie es. Meine Antwort hat sich nicht geändert. Was ist mit Stan Shunpike? Sitzt der immerhin zu Unrecht in Askaban?"

Harry Stimme klang leicht säuerlich und seine Freunde machten einen noch schockierten Eindruck.

Scrimgeour hingegen blieb so ernst wie zuvor, auch wenn sich in seinen Augen ein leichter Anfall von Wut widerspiegelte.

„Das geht sie nichts an Mr Potter. Das sind ministeriumsinterne Angelegenheiten. Wie auch immer. Ich würde gerne einige Dinge mit Ihnen besprechen, unter vier Augen. Kann ich mit Ihnen rechnen?"

„Minister, nochmals, meine Antwort bezüglich der bereits angesprochenen Punkte bleibt die selbe. Dennoch bin ich gerne bereit, mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Aber nicht jetzt. Den Zeitpunkt bestimme ich. Außerdem dürften Sie mit ihrer Aktion hier erstmal ein wenig positive Presse bekommen. Und wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich möchte mit meinen Freunden nun meinen Geburtstag feiern."

Scrimgeour starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und leichter Mißgunst an. Offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Siebzehnjähriger so mit ihm sprach. Dennoch lächelte er bei seinen folgenden Worten, wenn auch etwas krampfhaft.

„Gewiß doch, Harry, man wird schließlich nur einmal siebzehn, nicht wahr? Und bevor ich es vergesse. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke, Minister, aber wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen." Zu den Weasleys und Hermine gewandt sprach er weiter. „Können wir dann?"

Durch diese Worte löste sich Arthur aus seinem perplexen Zustand, den er während des Gesprächs zwischen Harry und seinem Chef inne hatte.

„Ähh...Klar doch. Nun Kinder, allerdings brauche ich ein wenig Hilfe, denn mit euch drei kann ich nicht apparieren. Remus, Mad-Eye, könntet ihr mir helfen?"

Die zwei Angesprochenen kamen herüber, jeder der Jugendlichen berühte einen der Erwachsen, außer Hermine, die ihre Apparierprüfung ja schon im letzten Schuljahr bestanden hat. Auf Kommando von Remus disapparierten die Sieben nun und ließen einer immer noch leicht perplexen Zaubereiminister zurück.

Als Harry wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte und die Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, dass sie in Sirius Haus, nein, sein Haus am Grimauld Platz Nr.12 appariert sind. Eigentlich hatte Harry nie mehr hier hin gewollt, doch er hat seine Meinung während des Sommers geändert. Es wäre lächerlich das Haus nicht zu betreten, dadurch würde sich an Sirius Tod nichts ändern und er hatte es ihm bestimmt nicht vererbt, damit er es nie mehr betritt. Außerdem stellte Harry nun fest, dass sich hier einiges seit seinem letzten Besuch geändert hat, offensichtlich war der Orden mit den Aufräumarbeiten sehr gut voran gekommen. Sie befanden sich in der Eingangshalle des Hauses und alles wirkte wesentlich heller, als noch vor 2 Jahren, als er das Haus das erste Mal betrat. Auch stellte er überrascht fest, dass das Portät von Sirius Mutter nicht mehr da war.

Bevor Harry allerdings Remus fragen konnte, wie sie es geschafft haben, befand er sich in einem Schraubstock, genauer gesagt in einer von Mrs Weasley berüchtigten Umarmungen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute zum Geburtstag lieber Harry. Ich bin ja so froh, dass alles glatt gegangen ist und offensichtlich niemand verletzt wurde. Oder Remus?" Und bei diesen Worten sah sie den Werwolf fragend an.

„Nein, niemand wurde verletzt, keine Sorge, Molly."

Erleichtert atmete Mrs Weasley auf. Dann wandte sie sich an die ganze Gruppe und deutete ihnen allen an, ihr in die Küche zu folgen, wo, wie Harry vermutete, bestimmt der ganze Tisch voll mit Essen war. Und tatsächlich, als sie die Küche betraten, fand Harry den ganzen Tisch voller leckerer Speißen und nicht nur das. Der gesamte Orden schien anwesend zu sein und als Harry den Raum betrat, begannen alle aus voller Kehle „Happy Birthday" zu singen. Harry war so gerührt, dass ihm eine Freudenträne die Wange hinunter lief. Nach und nach kam jeder nach vorne, um ihm zu gratulieren und Geschenke zu übereichen.

Von Hermine bekam er, wie sollte es anders sein, ein Buch, allerdings ein sehr interessantes, denn der Titel lautete „Quidditsch – Taktiken und Tipps" geschrieben von Viktor Krum. Von Ron bekam er das „Best of Zahntod"-Paket aus dem Honigtopf, doch als Harry mit dem Auspacken weiter machen wollte unterbrach ihn Professor McGonagall.

„Mr Potter, Ihre Geschenke sollten Sie später auspacken, jetzt ist eher die Zeit zum Feiern, immerhin haben wir in diesen dunklen Zeiten, selten genug die Gelegenheit dafür, denken Sie nicht auch?"

Harry war überrascht sowas von seiner Lehrerin zu hören, doch er stimmte ihr zu.

Professor McGonagall wandte sich allen zu und gebot ihnen aufzustehen. Sie hob ihr Glas und drehte sich wieder zu Harry.

„Auf Harry Potter!"

„AUF HARRY POTTER!" schallte es im Raum wieder.

Was nun folgte, war nun wirklich die beste Geburtstagsparty, die Harry je hatte. Es wurde gefeiert, gelacht, ja einige tanzten sogar, denn Fred und George hatten in der Eingangshalle eine kleine Anlage aufgebaut. Harry tanzte mit Hermine, Tonks, sogar mit Professor McGonagall, aber vor allem tanzte er mit Ginny.

Die ausgelassene Party endete erst um 5 Uhr morgens, als Mrs Weasley alle ins Bett schickte.

„Dein Gepäck ist schon oben, Harry Schatz, ihr habt die gleichen Zimmer, wie letztes Mal, du schläfst bei Ron und Hermine und Ginny schlafen ein Stockwerk höher."

„Oh nein, Mum, das machen wir nicht." sagte auf einmal Ginny. „Ich schlafe bei Harry und Ron schläft bei Hermine."

Harry war knallrot, als sie dies sagte, genau wie Ron und Hermine.

„Wie war das? Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Ginny, du bist erst 15, du schläfst bei Hermine. Außerdem dachte ich, dass du und Harry nicht mehr..."

„Mum, ich bin fast 16!" unterbrach ihre Tochter Mrs Weasley. Harry war schockiert, dass Ginny ihrer Mutter solche Widerworte gab. „Und sind Harry und ich wieder zusammen, dank Hermine und Dad. Und ich werde bei Harry schlafen, da wird mich keiner von abbringen, auch du nicht Mum. Keine Sorge, wir werden nichts schlimmes anstellen, dazu bin ich eh viel zu müde! Und ich lasse nicht mit mir reden!" Ginnys Augen funkelten angriffslustig, dass sogar Mrs Weasley einen Moment sprachlos war.

Dann allerdings wollte sie grade loslegen, als ihr Mann sie unterbrach. „Lass die Kinder, Molly, die Vier sind verantwortungsbewußter, als du denkst und das weißt du auch. Harry, Hermine und Ron sind volljährig und Ginny ist ihrem Alter vorraus. Außerdem" fügte er mit einem Zwinkern in Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen hinzu, „soweit ich mich erinnere ist das hier Harrys Haus und schließlich waren wir auch mal jung, sogar noch jünger, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

Mit diesen Worten deutete Arthur ihnen nach oben zu gehen, bevor Mrs Weasley ihre Stimme wiederfand, die sie bei den Worten ihres Mannes irgendwie verloren zu haben schien. Die Vier hörten allerdings noch, dass Mrs Weasley ihren Mann anfuhr.

„Arthur, was soll das heißen? Sie sind doch noch Kinder!"

„Molly, sie sind erwachsener als du sie machst."

„Ach ja? Na von mir aus, aber erklär mir doch mal was das heißen soll, Harry und Ginny sind dank dir und Hermine wieder zusammen? Sag mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass sie dich und Hermine begleitet hat, während ich dachte, sie ruht sich nur ein wenig auf ihrem Zimmer aus?"

„Ähm, nun ja, Molly, da...das ist so..."

Bevor Mrs Weasley einen ihrer berühmt berüchtigen Anfälle bekam, verschwanden Harry und die anderen nach oben und somit außer Hörweite. Vor Harrys Schlafzimmer angekommen, erklärte Ginny, dass sie eben noch ihre Sachen von oben holen wolle und Ron doch bitte seine Sachen nach oben bringen soll.

Während Ron dabei war seine überall im Zimmer verteilten Sachen zusammenzupacken, räumte Harry seinen Schrank ein. Immer wieder warf er einen unsicheren Blick auf seinen besten Freund. Er wusste, dass Ron einen sehr hohen Beschützerinstinkt hat, vor allem wenn es um seine kleine Schwester geht. Aber Ron kümmerte sich nur darum, so schnell wie möglich alles einzupacken. Offenbar konnte er es kaum erwarten zu Hermine zu kommen. Nach ein paar Minuten beharlichen Schweigens konnte Harry die Stille nicht mehr ertragen und sprach somit das Thema an.

„Ähm...Ron?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Geht das für dich wirklich in Ordnung, dass Ginny bei mir schläft?"

Dem Rothaarigen schien die Frage etwas unangenehm zu sein, wusste er doch worauf sein bester Freund hinaus wollt.

„Harry hör zu. Du weißt, dass ich im Bezug auf Ginny sehr schnell über reagiere, ich will da immer sehr fürsorglich sein...Das habe ich wohl von Mum. Wenn jemand anders an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich vielleicht anders reagieren. Doch ich kenne dich jetzt schon fast 6 Jahre, du bist der beste Freund, den ich je hatte! Ich vertraue dir. Du würdest meiner Schwester nie weh tun, denn ich weiß, wie sehr du sie liebst. Außerdem sind wir keine Kinder mehr, Hermine, du und ich sind jetzt erwachsen und Ginny ist, wie Dad schon sagte, ihrem Alter weit vorraus, vermutlich ist sie sogar reifer als ich es bin. Und ich weiß auch sehr gut, was du mit mir machen würdest sollte ich Hermine weh tun. Du und Ginny, ihr beide habt meinen Segen für alles was ihr tut!"

Harry war erstaunt, war so eine Rede doch wirklich untypisch für Ron. Offenbar hat nicht nur er einen großen Schritt in Richtung des Erwachenwerdens getan. Und Hermines Einfluß scheint Ron in gewisser Hinsicht auch gut zu tun.

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste den Roten an. „Danke" sagte er und schloß ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung.

„Hey Harry, lass ihn besser los, sonst werde ich noch eifersüchtig." Ginny stand in der Tür und die drei Teenager mussten bei diesen Worten lachen. „Und du Ron gehst jetzt besser nach oben, Hermine wartet schon sehnsüchtig auf dich!" fügte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hinzu.

Ron lief rot an, schnappte sich daraufhin seine Sachen, wünschte den beiden eine Gute Nacht und ging nach oben zu seiner Freundin.

Ginny schloß die Tür hinter ihm ab, stellte ihr Sachen erstmal in die Ecke und ging auf Harry zu. Ihre braunen Augen schienen vor Glück beinahe zu explodieren und Harry wusste, bei ihm war es nicht anders. Sie versanken in einem tiefen und innigen Kuss. Als sie den Kuss lösten, packte Ginny, zu Harrys Überraschung, sein T-Shirt und bevor er reagieren konnte hatte sie es im auch schon ausgezogen. Harry spürte, dass er rot wurde.

„Du siehst süß aus, wenn du verlegen bist." Daraufhin glühte Harry noch mehr. „Und nun komm, zieh deine Hose und deine Socken aus und lass uns schlafen, ich bin hundemüde. Meine Schlafsachen habe ich unterm Umhang." Mit diesen Worten legte seine Freundin den Umhang ab und Harry sah, dass sie nur ein Nachthemd, oder viel mehr ein Hauch von Nichts, trug.

„Wow!" war das einzige was er noch hervorbrachte. Er stand vollkommen bewegungsunfähig da, was Ginny dazu brachte, auf ihn zuzugehen, ihn zu küssen und ihm dabei auch noch seine Hose zu öffnen. Nun war es vollkommen um Harry geschehen, sein Kopf glühte nur noch und das einzige woran er jetzt noch denken konnte war Ginny. Ihr Kuss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und als sie sich lösten, zog Harry seine Hose und seine Socken aus und kroch zu Ginny, die während dessen ins Bett geschlüpft war. Nun lagen sie da, sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust und war einfach nur glücklich.

„Harry, ich will, dass du mich festhälst und nie mehr los lässt!"

„Nie mehr, Ginny, nie mehr!" Mit einer kurzer Zauberstabbewegung löschte er das Licht und legte diesen wieder auf den Nachttisch.

„Schlaf schön, mein Schatz. Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry Potter!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und beide waren ins Reich der Träume entschlummert.


	3. Testamente

_Kapitel 3 Testamente_

Im Gegensatz zu sonst kam erst gegen Mittag leben in das Haus am Grimauld Platz Nr.12, aber das war ja auch verständlich, schließlich hatte man ja auch bis früh in den Morgen gefeiert.

Als Harry aus der Dusche kam, lag Ginny noch im Bett und schlief noch. Er ging zu ihr und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange, worauf sie die Augen öffnete und ihn verträumt anblickte.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz!"

„Uaaahhh" gähnte Ginny, „morgen. Sag bloß du warst schon duschen?"

„Ja, deine Mutter hat vorhin angeklopft und gesagt wir sollen runter kommen, Professor McGonagall scheint da zu sein. Aber du sahst so süß aus im Schlaf, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken. Ich geh dann schon mal runter, ich will sie nicht noch länger warten lassen."

„In Ordnung, aber vorher will ich noch einen richtigen Guten Morgen Kuss!"

Sie versanken in einem langen, ausgiebigen Kuss. Danach ging Harry nach unten und Ginny ins Badezimmer, um sich zu duschen!

Als Harry in die Küche kam, saßen dort bereits Mrs Weasley, Hermine und Professor McGonagall.

„Ah, Mr Potter, auch wieder unter den Lebenden?" sagte Professor McGonagall in einem herzlichen Ton, der ungewohnt für sie war, kannte Harry sie doch nur als strenge Verwandlungslehrerin aus der Schule. Aber auch schon gestern war Harry aufgefallen, dass sie außerhalb der Schule wohl etwas lockerer war.

„Guten Morgen, Professor." grüßte er sie. „Was treibt Sie so früh schon hier her? Irgendwelche Ordensangelegenheiten?"

„Nicht ganz, Mr Potter. Ich werde es Ihnen und auch den anderen erklären, wenn alle betreffenden Personen anwesend sind. Wir warten noch auf Lupin, Moody und auch Hagrid."

Mit der Antwort musste er sich zufrieden geben und so setzte sich Harry an den Küchentisch und prompt tischte ihm Mrs Weasley ein üppiges Frühstück auf.

„Danke, Mrs Weasley, soviel wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen."

„Oh doch, mein Lieber, du bist schon wieder so dünn und außerdem hast du immer noch Geburtstag. Und nenn mich bitte Molly, schließlich gehörst eh schon fast zur Familie und dank Arthur hoffentlich auch irgendwann offiziell."

„In Ordnung, Molly."

Harry lief etwas rot an, begann dann aber zu essen. Eine halbe Stunde später kamen auch Ron und Ginny in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. Beide hatten noch etwas Schlaf in ihren Augen. Nach und nach füllte sich die Küche und als mit Remus und Tonks schließlich alle anwesend waren, begann Professor McGonagall zu sprechen.

„Ich habe euch heute alle hierher gebeten, weil...nun ich will gleich zur Sache kommen. Es geht um Albus Testament. In dem Brief, den er mir als Nachfolgerin hinterlassen hat, stand drin, dass ich euch alle versammeln, sobald Harry volljährig ist und dass er, Remus, Nymphadora, Alastor, Hagrid und ich anwesend sein sollen."

Es herrschte einige Augenblicke absolute Stille und Harry saß, wie auch der Rest total perplex da.

Als erstes fasste sich Molly.

„Nun, dann wollen wir nicht weiter stören." Und mit einem Blick an Hermine, Ron und Ginny gewandt. „Kommt ihr drei, wir gehen."

Bevor Ginny oder Ron protestieren konnten, ergriff jedoch wieder Professor McGonagall das Wort.

„Ich denke, ihr könnt hier bleiben, so wie ich Mr Potter kenne, werden es seine Freunde es später von ihm erfahren."

„Aber das geht uns doch nichts an, wenn Albus gewollt hätte, dass wir dabei wären, dann..."

„Molly" unterbrach sie Professor McGonagall, „Albus schrieb auch, dass er nichts dagegen hat, wenn Harrys Freunde anwesend sind und es auch nicht schaden kann, dass du als Mutter von zweien dieser Freunde auch da bist."

Dies raubte Molly nun entgültig die Stimme und sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

„Da dies jetzt geklärt ist, will ich also fortfahren. Vielmehr hat Albus auch nicht geschrieben, nur das ich heute sein Denkarium mitbringen soll und die Erinnerung, die dem Brief beigefügt war."

Mit diesen Worten, holte sie das Denkarium, welches Harry schon so oft benutzt hatte, hervor und fügte den Inhalt einer kleinen, verkorkten Flasche, offenbar die Erinnerung, hinein. Harry konnte trotz mehrfacher Anwendung immer noch nicht bestimmen, ob Erinnerungen nun flüssig oder gasförmig waren, oder gar keines von beiden. Professor McGonagall fuhr mit ihrem Zauberstab in das Denkarium und wirbelte ihn umher. Sofort begann die Erinnerung zu leuchten und es erschien vor ihnen, der nach Harrys Meinung größte Zauberer, der je gelebt hat, Albus Dumbledore, oder vielmehr eine Erinnerung an ihn.

Diejenigen in der Gruppe, die noch nie ein Denkarium benutzt hatten, waren vollkommen baff von dieser Erscheinung und brauchten einen Moment, um zu realisieren, das diese kleine Version von Dumbledore nicht echt war. Hermine murmelte irgendwas von „wie ein Hologramm", ein Begriff den Harry mit der Muggelwelt in Verbindung brachte. Nach einem kurzen Moment begann der kleine Dumbledore zu sprechen.

„Willkommen liebe Anwesenden zur feierlichen Testamentseröffnung von Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, mir, Schuleiter der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Großmeister des Zaubergamots, Besitzer des Orden des Merlin 1.Klasse, Gründer des Phönixordens und fanatischen Liebhaber von Zitronendrops." beendete er den Satz mit einem lauten Glucksen und für ihn typischen Funkeln in den Augen.

Während Professor McGonagall so aussah, als wäre sie kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen, konnte sich Harry kaum zurückhalten laut loszulachen. Die restlichen Versammelten saßen einfach nur geschockt auf ihren Plätzen. Dies war so typisch für Harrys Mentor, der nach einer kurzen Pause weitersprach.

„Ich hoffe, meine kleinen Eröffnungsworte haben euch nicht zu sehr geschockt, obwohl ich nur allzu gerne Minervas Gesicht gesehen hätte." Die Angesprochene lief prompt leicht rötlich an. „Wenn ihr diese Aufzeichnung meiner Erinnerung hört, dann bedeutet das, dass ich euch allen einen Schritt vorraus bin, denn dann bin ich weitergegangen in das nächste große Abenteuer. Aber seid nicht traurig meine Freunde, meine Zeit war und ist abgelaufen und mein Tod unvermeidbar.

Aber nun zum Wesentlichen. Ich nehme an, dass alle, die ich in meinem Schreiben an Minerva erwähnte anwesend sind, wie ich doch hoffe in etwaiger Begleitung ihrer Lebensgefährten, besten Freunde oder Eltern. Ja ich hoffe doch, dass auch du, liebe Molly, anwesend bist, denn du fällst in die Kategorie „Elternteil", in dem Fall von Mr Ron Weasley, bekannt als der beste Freund von Harry und natürlich auch von Ms Ginerva Weasley, wie ich erst kürzlich feststellen musste, mehr als nur eine gute Freundin von Harry und ich hoffe doch er war nicht so töricht, irgendetwas an diesem Zustand zu ändern." Harry verschluckte sich an dem Schluck Kürbissaft, den er grade zu sich nahm und Ginny klopfte ihm mit einem Grinsen auf den Rücken.

„Es geht, wie bereits erwähnt, um mein Testament. Deshalb wende ich mich als erstes den schulischen Angelegenheiten zu. Natürlich sollst du liebe Minerva meinen Posten, als Schulleiter übernehmen, denn du bist meine Stellvertreterin und ich kann mir niemand besseren für diesen Posten vorstellen." Wieder nahm Professor McGonagalls Gesichtsfarbe einen leichten Hauch von rot an. „Das bedeutet natürlich auch, dass die Schule weiterhin geöffnet bleiben soll, aber ich denke, dass habt ihr bereits in die Wege geleitet. Nun zu euch Nymphadora, Remus und Alastor, mein alter Freund. Ich möchte, dass ihr die freien Lehrerposten übernehmt, ich denke, der Posten für VgddK muss neu besetzt werden und Minervas Stelle wird ja nun auch frei. Remus und Alastor sollen sich den Posten für VgddK teilen, Remus für die Klassenstufen 1-4 und Alastor für die Klassenstufen 5-7, zudem soll die DA neu ins Leben gerufen werden, die wie ihr wisst eine Art Duellkurs war, der in Harrys 5.Schuljahr von ihm ins Leben gerufen wurde. Diesen Kurs sollt ihr drei leiten. Nymphadora, ich weiß, dass du als Auror im Ministerium beschäftigt bist, dennoch würde ich mich freuen, wenn du die Stelle als Lehrerin für Verwandlung annehmen würdest. Natürlich steht es dir frei, abzulehnen, dennoch ist in diesem Moment ein Brief unterwegs, indem ich dem Minister meinen Vorschlag unterbreite.

Hagrid, du sollst neben deiner Tätigkeit als Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe den Posten des Hauslehrers für Gryffindor übernehmen. Die Schüler vertrauen dir und du vereinst zwei der wichtigsten Eigenschaften des Hauses, nämlich Mut und Kameradschaft in dir."

Er setzte einen kurzen Moment aus, vermutlich damit die angesprochenen Person das eben gehörte verdauen konnten. Hagrid war den Tränen nahe, wobei Harry nicht definitiv sagen konnte, ob aus Trauer oder aus Freude, weil ihm solch eine Ehre zuteil wurde. Er vermutete es war eine Mischung aus beidem!

„Nun kommen wir zum Orden des Phönix." fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Da ich euch als Anführer nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehe wird ein neuer gebraucht, wobei ich denke, dass sich diesen Posten 2 Leute teilen sollten, da er viel Arbeit beinhaltet und keiner von euch die Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung hat, die ich hatte. Deshalb möchte ich, dass du Alastor, als mein Stellvertreter einen dieser Posten übernimmst. Du bist seit Anfang an dabei und kennst die Mitglieder nach mir am besten.

Den zweiten Posten, soll niemand anders als" er machte eine kurze Pause. Harry war sich sicher, dass Professor McGonagall den Posten übernehmen sollte. Er nahm gerade sein Glas zur Hand und begann zu trinken, als Dumbledore fortfuhr. „niemand anders als Harry Potter übernehmen!"

ROMMS. KLIRR. Dies waren die ersten Geräusche, die den Raum erfüllten, nachdem Dumbledore dies verkündet hat. Minerva McGonagall und Molly Weasley waren vom Stuhl und in Ohnmacht gefallen, Harry Potter hatte sein Glas fallen lassen und prustete den Kürbissaft, den er im Mund hatte, quer über den Tisch.

Das war das letzte, womit er gerechnet hat. Er soll Anführer des Phönixordens werden? Er war doch bis jetzt noch nichtmal einfaches Mitglied. Außerdem ging er doch noch zur Schule. Was hat sich Dumbledore dabei nur gedacht. Nein! Das konnte er wirklich nicht machen, er würde natürlich ablehnen und den Posten an die Schulleiterin übergeben.

„Ich...nein...kann...wie...warum...unmöglich!" waren die einzigen Worte, die Harry herausbrachte. Während Remus und Alastor die beiden Ohnmächtigen mit einem _Enervarte _aufweckten, sprach Dumbledore ruhig, aber nun mit einem Nachdruck, der keine Widerworte zuließ, weiter.

„Ich weiß, damit habe ich euch und vor allem dir, Harry, den größten Schock versetzt. Aber ich meine es vollkommen ernst und im Gegensatz zu den anderen, wirst du dieses Angebot nicht ablehnen können, denn wie ich vermute, wirst du mir an diesem Abend, an dem ich diese Aufzeichnung mache, das Versprechen geben, alles zu tun, was ich von dir verlange und ich denke, dass dieses Versprechen auch nach meinem Tod noch wirksam sein sollte!

Du wirst dich sicherlich fragen, warum ich dir diesen Posten übertrage, doch ich denke, wenn du den Anwesenden dein Wissen über Voldemort mitteilst, wozu ich dir hiermit die Erlaubnis gebe, dann wird sich die Frage fast von selbst beantworten. Versprech mir nur, dass du es ansonsten niemandem erzählst, das gleiche gilt für euch alle. Natürlich darf und soll der nicht anwesende Teil der Familie Weasley auch informiert werden!

Kommen wir nun zu einem weiteren immens wichtigen Punkt. Vielleicht kommst du Harry auf den Gedanken, Hogwarts zu verlassen, um dich auf die Suche zu begeben, aber das werde ich nicht zulassen. Natürlich wirst du deinen Abschluß machen und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Einmal abgesehen von dem Punkt, dass es keinen besseren Ort gibt, als sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten, gibt es schließlich auch noch ein Leben nach dem Krieg, nach Voldemort.

Der Orden soll dich in deinem Vorhaben unterstützen, wo es nur geht, natürlich unter der Bedingung, dass nur die Anwesenden vom Geheimnis von Tom Riddle erfahren.

Denk daran, Harry, du bist nicht allein! Du wirst nie alleine sein, deine Freunde sind immer bei dir, ohne sie wirst du scheitern!" Dumbledore lächelte bei diesen Worten!

„So und nun ist es Zeit, mich von euch zu verabschieden! Seid nicht traurig meine Freunde, wir alle werden uns eines Tages wiedersehen, doch ich hoffe, dass dieser Zeitpunkt sehr weit in der Zukunft liegen wird! Sei das Licht mit euch!

Das Testament meiner Besitztümer habe ich schriftlich verfasst und bei Bedarf immer wieder erweitert, denn ehrlich gesagt, habe ich den Überblick verloren, was ich alles besitze.

Ach und auch wenn ich denke, dass Minerva die gleiche Entscheindung treffen wird. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ms Granger zum Amt der Schulsprecherin.

Und dir Harry, alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand die kleine nebelige Gestalt von Albus Dumbledore wieder im Denkarium und hinterließ eine Gruppe verwirrt und nachdenklich wirkenden Zauberer.

Für annähernd zehn Minuten herrschte Schweigen in der Küche. Erst dann ergriff Professor McGonagall das Wort.

„Ähm...Wo soll ich anfangen? Ich glaube, ich bin nicht die einzige, die das alles erst einmal richtig verarbeiten muss." Mit einem Blick auf Harry, der unter Schock zu stehen schien und aussah als hätte man ihn gezwungen mit Hagrids Knallrümpfigen Krötern in einem Bett zu schlafen, fuhr sie fort. „Mr Potter verstehen Sie, was da gerade vorgefallen ist? Haben Sie eine Erklärung für das alles? Albus erwähnte ein Geheimnis, dass Sie mit uns teilen sollen. Vielleicht erklärt das, warum er Sie zum Anführer ernannt hat!"

McGonagalls Worte ließen Molly wieder in die fürsorgliche Mutterrolle verfallen. „Minerva, du kannst nicht zulassen, dass dies geschieht. Harry im Orden? Und dann noch als Anführer? Er ist doch noch fast ein Kind, wir können doch nicht unsere Kinder in diesen Kampf hinein ziehen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns erstmal von Harry erklären lassen, was Dumbledore eigentlich meinte." warf Remus ein. „Offensichtlich scheint er dieses Geheimnis zu kennen! Also Harry, was meinte er damit, was sollst du tun?"

Harry war immer noch vollkommen perplex, aber dass Remus ihn ansprach, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte in das Gesicht jedes einzelnen und überlegte, ob er es ihnen wirklich sagten konnte. Nach ein paar Minuten allerdings wusste er, dass er fast keine Wahl hatte, denn Dumbledore hatte recht, wie eigentlich immer, alleine war seine Mission eigentlich nicht zu bewältigen, selbst wenn Ron und Hermine ihm helfen würden.

Also erzählte er ihnen alles was er wusste, von der Prophezeihung, von den Horkruxen, von Dumbledores Spekulationen, einfach alles.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, blickte er in eine Menge geschockter Mienen. Molly schien kurz vor der nächsten Ohnmacht, Professor McGonagall sah vollkommen entsetzt aus, in Remus, Tonks und Hagrids Gesichtern konnte man einen Anflug von Sorgen erkennen, während Moody hingegen grimmig wie immer dreinblickte. Hermine und Ron wussten natürlich alles, deswegen waren sie nicht überrascht. Die größten Sorgen schien sich allerdings Ginny zu machen. Sie schien den Tränen nah, allerdings fasste sie sich nach einer Minute, kam auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn einfach.

„Ich bin bei dir, was auch immer geschieht, ich werde an deiner Seite sein und wenn nötig mit dir kämpfen!" Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab und Harry drückte sie einfach nur fest an sich!

Ginny's Worte allerdings ließen Molly aus ihrer Trance erwachen.

„Oh nein, mein Fräulein, das wirst du nicht! Von wegen kämpfen! Und Harry, Hermine und Ron auch nicht! Das werde ich nicht zulassen, dass ist nichts für euch, das ist eine Angelegenheit des Ordens und des Ministeriums, ihr habt euch schon oft genug in Gefahr begeben!"

Molly wollte gerade fortfahren, als ihr jemand dazwischen fuhr.

„Molly, sei jetzt bitte mal einen Moment lang still." Wieder einmal war es Arthur, der, wie bereits im Ligusterweg, mit seinen Worten für geschockte Gesichter sorgte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so dazwischen fahre, aber ich habe draußen vor der Tür gestanden, als Harry seine Geschichte erzählt hat und wollte nicht einfach so reinplatzen.

Du hast es doch bereits gesagt, Schatz. Es ist eine Angelegenheit des Ordens und da Harry jetzt einer der Anführer ist, wirst du ihn nicht davon abhalten können, genauso wenig wie Ron und Hermine, die, wie Harry übrigens auch, volljährig sind! Und auch wenn Ginny noch minderjährig ist, so wirst du sie kaum davon abhalten können bei Harry zu sein, immerhin ist sie eine Weasley und kommt zudem noch sehr nach dir, was das Temprament betrifft. Sie würde alles dafür tun, um bei Harry zu sein und weder du, noch ich, werden sie davon abhalten können.

Anscheinend scheint das Schicksal es so zu wollen, dass unsere Hoffnungen auf den Schulter von Harry und seinen Freunden liegen und ich werde alles tun, um sie zu unterstützen. Und du, ihr alle, solltet das auch tun. Harry scheint wirklich „Dumbledore's Mann durch und durch" zu sein, wie der Minister immer vor sich hingrummelt. Und ich habe Albus immer vertraut und werde es auch nach seinem Tod tun. Und Albus hat Harry immer vertraut, also sollten auch wir ihm vertrauen.

Ich und ich glaube Harry noch viel mehr, wünschte die Situation wäre anders. Aber das ist sie nicht, also müssen wir zusehen, dass wir das Beste daraus machen."

Schweigen beherrschte den Raum für einige Minuten, Molly sah zwar so aus, als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch anscheinend fehlten ihr die Worte.

Es war schließlich Prof. McGonagall die als erstes ihre Stimme wiederfand.

„Ich denke, wir sollten das ganze erstmal sacken lassen und richtig realisieren, was hier grade passiert ist. Wir werden für Freitag ein Ordenstreffen einberufen, oder Alastor? Da wird sich sicherlich einiges klären."

„Einverstanden, Minerva, ich werde allen Bescheid geben. Also dann wir sollten uns wieder an die Arbeit machen, schließlich sind wir im Krieg! Bis in 2 Tagen."

Daraufhin verließ Alastor zusammen mit Prof McGonagall, Hagrid und Tonks die Küche.

„Molly-Schatz" fing Arthur an, „ich glaube wir sollten uns mal unterhalten, kommst du mit nach Hause?"

„Ich denke das sollten wir tun...Was ist mit den Kinder?"

„Keine Sorge, Molly, ich bin ja noch hier und die vier sind sicherlich alles andere als Kinder." beruhigte Remus sie.

So verließen auch Arthur und Molly die Küche. Remus, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry waren alleine. Harry hielt Ginny immer noch fest im Arm.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Hermine.

„Nun, ich denke wir sollten jetzt nach Gringotts aufbrechen!" sagte Remus.

„Nach Gringotts? Was wollen wir denn da?" fragte Harry.

Remus schaute ihn verwundert an. „Du bist ab heute volljährig Harry, du wirst das Erbe deiner Eltern antreten!"

„Aber ich habe gedacht, das hätte ich damals vor dem ersten Schuljahr schon getan?!"

„Oh nein, vor dem ersten Schuljahr hast du nur etwas...nun ja nennen wir es Starthilfe bekommen, um in der Zaubererwelt klar zu kommen. Das was in deinem Verließ ist ist nur ein Teil davon, was Lily und James besaßen.

Um ehrlich zu sein...James hat mir mal erzählt, dass die Potters einiges an Besitztümern haben, allerdings hat er nie damit geprahlt, dass die Potters reich sind."

„Reich?!" Harry schaute verwirrt aus. „Was kommt denn heute noch alles...Als nächstes kommt noch Scrimgeour rein und ernennt mich zum Zaubereiminister."

Alle mussten bei dieser Bemerkung lachen.

„Ich kann dir selbst nicht sagen, was jetzt auf dich zukommt, James selbst hat sich auch nie dafür interessiert, was seine Familie alles besitzt. Er hat alles einem Verwalterkobold überlassen.

Kommt, wir flohen in den Tropfenden Kessel, näher kommen wir aufgrund der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht an die Winkelgasse heran."

Und so traten sie nach und nach mit Flohpulver in der Hand in den Kamin des Blackhauses und riefen deutlich „Tropfender Kessel".

Harry stolperte aus dem Kamin und musste von Ron aufgefangen werden, damit er nicht hinfiel. Er hasste diese Art zu reisen, Besen waren seiner Meinung nach die einzig wahre Art zu reisen.

Die fünf mussten sich haufenweise Sicherheitstest unterziehen, u.a. wurde geprüft, ob sie auch wirklich die waren, für die sie sich ausgaben und nicht vielsafttrankbenutztende Todesser. Nachdem sie alle Tests bestanden, oder vielmehr überstanden hatten, bekam jeder von Ihnen ein Passwort, damit sie beim nächsten Besuch nur noch den Test auf Vielsafttrank über sich ergehen lassen mussten.

Als sie schließlich die Winkelgasse betraten, fiel ihnen sofort auf, dass hier wesentlich mehr Betrieb war, als letztes Jahr, anscheinend vertraute die Zaubergemeinschaft auf das Sicherheitssystem des Ministeriums.

„Wir haben den ganzen Tag Zeit." sagte Remus. „aber als erstes gehen wir zu Gringotts, danach könnt ihr machen was ihr wollt. Ich nehme an Harry, du hast absolut nichts dagegen, wenn deine Freunde dich begleiten. So sparst du dir die Zeit, es ihnen später zu erzählen." Remus grinste.

„Klar kommen sie mit, ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen!" antwortete ihm Harry.

Auf dem Weg zu Gringotts betrachteten sie die verschiedenen Auslagen der Geschäfte und jeder schien sich gedanklich Notizen zu machen, welche Läden sie nachher besuchen wollten und was sie dort erwerben wollten.

Es war mittlerweile kurz vor Zwei, als Harry und seine Begleiter die Zaubererbank betraten.

Lupin ging auf einen der Kobolde zu und sprach ihn an. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Remus Lupin, wir hatten heute um zwei Uhr einen Termin bei Mr Griphook bezüglich des Potter Erbes."

Der Kobold wies die Gruppe an ihm zu folgen und so betraten sie eine Art Warteraum im hinteren Teil der Bank. Auf die Minute pünktlich erschien der Kobold Griphook und Harry erkannte, dass es der gleiche Kobold war, der ihn vor seinem ersten Schuljahr zu seinem Verließ geführt hat.

„Ah Mr Potter, schön sie wiederzusehen." Harry stand auf und schüttelte dem kleinen Kobold die Hand. „Wenn sie mir dann bitte folgen wollen." Alle standen auf, um dem Kobold zu folgen, doch dieser sagte: „Tut mir leid, aber nur Mr Potter ist berechtigt mir zu folgen, da er der einzige Erbe ist." Harry wollte protestieren, doch Griphook reagierte schneller. „Tut mir wirklich leid, Mr Potter, aber so sind die Vorschriften, solange keiner der Anwesenden mit Ihnen verwandt oder verheiratet ist, muss ich sie bitten, hier draußen zu warten. Außerdem steht es im Testament Ihrer Eltern, dass nur Sie anwesend seien sollen, Mr Potter. Wenn Sie mir dann folgen wollen." Griphook betrat das Zimmer, aus dem er gekommen war, doch Harry bleib stehen und sah seine Freunde hilflos an. Ginny kam auf ihn zu undf umarmte ihn, während sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte. „Geh schon, wir warten hier draußen auf dich und sind in Gedanken bei dir."


	4. Kodóku

_Kapitel 4 Kodóku_

Nachdem Harry sich aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte, folgte er Griphook und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Der Kobold saß an einem Schreibtisch und hatte einige Akten vor sich liegen, die alle die gleiche große Überschrift trugen, „Potter, James und Lily", die kleine Schrift darunter konnte Harry allerdings nicht erkennen. Seine Gedanken waren vollkommen durcheinander. Was würde Griphook, ihm nun sagen? Besaßen seine Eltern wirklich so viel Geld? Warum wusste er bis jetzt nichts davon?

„Setzen Sie sich, Mr Potter." wies der Kobold ihn an, worauf Harry ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Nun, als erstes möchte ich Ihnen zu ihrem 17. Geburtstag gratulieren und Ihnen alles Gute wünschen." Harry nickte nur. „Wie Ihnen Mr Lupin sicherlich mitgeteilt hat, sind Sie heute hier, um das Erbe Ihrer verstorbenen Eltern anzutreten, da Sie heute die Volljährigkeit erreicht haben. Das Gold in dem Verließ, welches Sie zu Beginn Ihrer Schulzeit bekamen, ist nur ein sehr kleiner Teil von dem gewesen, was Ihre Eltern, bzw. die Familie Potter besitzt. Lassen Sie es mich so sagen, Mr Potter, ab heute gehören Sie zu den reichsten Personen der Zaubererwelt." Harry klappte die Kinnlade runter. Das konnte nicht sein! „Mr Griphook, da muss...ein Irrtum vorliegen!" brachte er hervor, vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass er damit Recht hatte! „Ganz bestimmt nicht, Mr Potter. Irrtum ausgeschlossen, wir von Gringotts machen keine Fehler" fügte er ein wenig grinsend hinzu.

„Ich fahre nun am besten fort, fangen wir mit den Immobilien an. In Ihrem Besitz befindet sich ja schon das Gebäude am Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12, welches Sie von Ihrem Patenonkel Sirius Black bekamen. Hinzu kommen jetzt noch jede Menge weitere Gebäude, auch Firmen, an denen Ihre Familie beteiligt ist, oder welche Ihnen komplett gehören. Ich habe Ihnen eine Liste angefertigt, damit Sie einen Überblick bekommen." Mit diesen Worten händigte er Harry eine lange Liste aus. Als Harry sie überflog, musste er kräftig schlucken. „Das gehört alle mir?!" Er konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, aber da es nun schwarz auf weiß vor ihm stand, dass die aufgeführten Gebäude ihm gehörten, schlich sich langsam, aber sicher, die Gewißheit ein, dass es wohl stimmen musste.

„Mir gehört Grunnings?" schrie Harry fast. „Ja, Ihre Familie ist auch in der Muggelwelt nicht untätig geblieben." Auf Harrys Gesicht schlich sich ein Grinsen, ihm gehörte die Firma, in der Onkel Vernon arbeitete.

„Wir sollten dann fortfahren, Mr Potter" riss der Kobold Harry aus seinen Gedanke, „ich werde Ihnen heute nur alles aushändigen, damit Sie sich in Ruhe damit befassen können. Ich habe mir erlaubt, kurz bevor Ihr Schuljahr beginnt, einen weiteren Termin anzusetzen, wo wir dann die weitere Vorgehensweise besprechen können, sofern Sie dies wünschen." Harry nickte nur. „Wie Sie gesehen haben, ist Ihr Immobilienbesitz nicht unerheblich, kommen wir nun zu Ihrem Barvermögen. Da Ihre Familie sowohl in der Muggel-, als auch in der Zaubererwelt tätig war, haben wir vor vielen Jahren beschloßen, zwei Konten, eins für das Muggelgeld, das andere für das Zauberergold einzurichten. Der momentane Kontostand Ihres Muggelkontos beträgt 47.254.344,53 £, der Kontostand Ihres Zaubererkontos 62.086.654 Galleonen, 17.003 Sickel und 555 Knuts."

ROMMS.

Das war zuviel für Harry, er fiel einfach in Ohnmacht. Griphook stand sofort auf und erweckte ihn mit seiner eigenen Koboldmagie. Als Harry die Augen aufschlug und in das Gesicht des Kobolds blickte, schreckte er auf und krabbelte ein paar Meter nach hinten.

„Tu-tut mir l-leid, ich muss eingeschlafen sein, ich habe geträumt, Sie hätten mir eben gesagt, ich würde mehrere Millionen Galleonen besitzen." murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

„Sie haben nicht geträumt, Mr Potter, Sie sind nur in Ohnmacht gefallen, eine durchaus verständliche Reaktion, wenn man erfährt, dass man steinreich ist." Ein Grinsen lag dem Kobold bei diesen Worten auf dem Gesicht.

Harry konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Er war reich, steinreich, um Griphooks Worte zu benutzen. Langsam kam alles in seinem Kopf an, obwohl ein Teil von ihm damit rechnete, dass Molly ihn gleich aufwecken würde, weil er verschlafen hat.

Während Harry noch in Gedanken war, begann der Kobold wieder zu sprechen. „Nun, Mr Potter, kommen wir zum letzten Teil." Nicht noch mehr, dachte Harry, das wäre zu viel für ihn. „Ihre Eltern haben uns einige Sachen aus Ihrem Besitz zur Aufbewahrung gegeben, die ich Ihnen heute aushändigen soll. Die Sachen befinden sich in einem extra Verließ, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden.

Griphook murmelte einige unverständliche Worte, anscheinend in seiner Muttersprache, und kurz darauf, erschien eine Tür aus dem Nichts. „Kommen Sie, Mr Potter, kommen Sie." sagte der Kobold, öffnete die Tür und bat Harry hindurch zu gehen. Alles was Harry im Türrahmen erkennen konnte, war weißes Licht, doch als er die Türschwelle überschritt, stand er vor einem Verließ. Ein paar Sekunden später stand Griphook neben ihm. „Nur durch diese Tür kommt man zu dem Verließ und ich bin der einzige der sie öffnen kann, jedenfalls solange ich lebe. Die Verließtür können allerdings nur Sie, als Potter öffnen. Legen Sie dazu einfach die Hand, auf diesen roten Rubin. Dann müssen Sie ein Losungswort sagen, welches Ihr Vater allerdings verschlüsselt hat. Er hat den Code, oder vielmehr die Frage hier notiert."

Griphook reichte ihm ein Pergamente, welches Harry auseinander faltete. Ein leicht unordentliche Handschrift, die seiner sehr ähnlich war, war darauf zu erkennen und er konnte folgende Worte lesen:

_Lieber Harry,_

_Eintritt wird dir nur gewährt, wenn du folgende Frage beanworten kannst:_

_Wer ist Sirius Black?_

_Alles Gute zu deiner Volljährigkeit!_

_In Liebe_

_Dad_

Harry liefen ein paar Tränen die Wange hinab, doch ein Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht. Diese Frage war für Ihn sehr einfach zu beantworten, für die meisten anderen jedoch fast unmöglich.

Er legte die Hand auf den Rubin und sprach laut und deutlich „Tatze".

Augenblicklich hörte man ein Rattern und Knacken von Schlössern und das Tor zu dem Verließ öffnete sich.

„Nun, Mr Potter, treten Sie ein, ich werde hier draußen auf Sie warten, lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit."

Harry trat durch das Tor zu dem Verließ, welches sich sofort wieder schloß, als er hindurch war.

Er begann sich umzusehen und während er dies tat, liefen ihm weitere Tränen übers Gesicht. Hier drinnen waren lauter persönliche Erinnerung seiner Eltern und anscheinend auch die seiner Großeltern und anderen Vorfahren. Nichts hielt seine Emotionen nun zurück, er begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Auf der einen Seite wegen der Trauer, über den Tod seiner Eltern und darüber, dass er nie eine Familie gehabt hat, auf der anderen Seite aus Freude und Dankbarkeit darüber, dass seine Eltern ihm so viele schöne Erinnerungen hinterlassen haben.

Nachdem er sich gut eine Stunde lang alles mögliche in diesem Verließ angeschaut hatte, fiel sein Blick auf etwas ganz hinten in einer Ecke, etwas, was hier ganz und gar nicht reinpasste. Es war ein Sarg. Langsam ging er auf diesen zu und fragte sich, was ein Sarg hier zu suchen hat. Da wird doch keine Leiche drin sein, fragte er sich, doch es gab nur einen Weg, dies herauszufinden. Am Sarg angekommen öffnete er diesen, jedoch erst, als er seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte.

Doch der Sarg war leer, fast leer, die einzigen beiden Dingen, die sich innen drin befanden, waren eine alte, vergilbte Pergamentrolle und ein genauso alt aussehender Ring. Er trat wieder näher zum Sarg und öffnete die Pergamentrolle vorsichtig und strich sie sorgsam glatt. Etwas stand auf dieser Rolle, etwas in sehr alt aussehenden Lettern, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte, doch seltsamerweise konnte er sie problemlos lesen, also begann er.

„Dies ist der Ring der Nacht, eines der mächtigsten Reliquien der Welt. Seine Fähigkeiten sind mir nicht bekannt, doch fand ich auf meinen Reisen nicht nur diesen Ring, sondern auch eine Prophezeihung über eben diesen, die wie folgte lautet:

_Der Ring der Nacht gibt seine Kraft nicht frei, bis der Auserwählte erscheint. Der Ring wird seine Macht akzeptieren, denn er ist der einzige, der den grünen Schrecken überlebte. Der Ring der Nacht gibt seine Kraft nicht frei, bis der Auserwählte erscheint, um sich seiner Kraft zu bemächtigen._

Ich war nicht in der Lage, dies zu deuten und war auch nicht in der Lage, den Ring anzulegen. Deshalb hinterlasse ich meinen Nachfahren diesen Ring, vielleicht sind sie in der Lage dies Rätsel zu lösen.

England im Jahre 1946

Ignatius William Potter"

Harrys Gedanken rasten, er musste sich setzen, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Nicht noch eine Prophezeihung, die ihn betraf, denn das er gemeint war, war ohne Zweifel. Mit grüner Schrecken konnte der nur _Avada Kedavra_ gemeint sein und er hat ihn überlebt.

Er saß gut 2 Stunden neben dem Sarg und grübelte vor sich hin. Dann fasste er einen Entschluß. Er würde den Ring einfach anlegen. Während er seine Hand in Richtung des Ringes bewegte, hörte er in seinen Gedanken Hermines Stimme, die ihm davon abriet, einfach einen magischen Ring mit unbekannter Macht anzustecken, er hörte Ron, der ihm immer wieder zurief „Los, Kumpel, leg ihn schon an, du bekommst bestimmt Superkräfte oder sowas, damit du Du-weißt-schon- wen erledigen kannst." Und er sah Ginnys Gesicht vor sich, die mit verweinten Augen sagte, dass sie immer bei ihm bleiben würden, egal was geschieht, egal was er tat.

Ja, er hatte beschloßen, diesen Ring anzulegen. Was konnte schon gesehen, immerhin gab es eine Prophezeihung über den Ring, die über 400 Jahre alt war und die besagte, dass der Ring ihm bestimmt war. Es konnte keine Falle sein, schließlich befand er sich im Verließ seiner Eltern.

Er griff nach dem Ring und betrachtete diesen auf seiner Handfläche. Er war mit einigen seltsamen Runen verziert, die Harry nicht entziffern konnte. Nachdem er den Ring noch ein paar Minuten gespannt betrachtete, steckte er ihn schließlich an den linken Ringfinger.

Augenblicklich durchfuhr ihn ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz. Es war, als würde sein Blut kochen. Er schrie vor Schmerzen, schrie so laut er konnte, schrie in der Hoffnung, dass Griphook in hören würde, dann wurde er ohnmächtig.

Ihn umgab eine unendliche Dunkelheit, als er die Augen aufschlug. Der Schmerz war verschwunden, sein Körper fühlte sich sogar so an, als sei dieser Schmerz nie dagewesen, obwohl er so heftig war, dass er die Nachwirkungen hätte spüren müssen. Er sah sich um, versuchte irgendwas zu erkennen, doch alles um ihn herum war tiefschwarz, selbst unter ihm. Er fühlte sich, als würde er schweben, schweben in unendlicher Dunkelheit. Wo war er? Was war das eben? Und vor allem, wie kommt er wieder zurück? Oder war das nur ein Traum?

„Ah, endlich kommt mich jemand besuchen."

Die Stimme hinter ihm ließ Harry zusammenzucken und er fuhr erschrocken herum. In der Dunkelheit konnte er ein Augenpaar ausmachen, zwei rote Augen, die ihn anstarrten. „Wer ist da?" fragte er das Augenpaar.

„Du kannst mich nicht sehen, richtig? Stimmt ja Ihr Menschen habt so fürchterlich schlechte Augen. Warte kurz..." Augenblicklich wurde es heller, um das Augenpaar und Harry konnte den dazugehörigen Körper erkennen. Gut 3 Meter vor ihm stand ein großer, schlanker Mann, mit langen , dunklen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren. Er trug eine scharlachrote Rüstung, an der eine Schwertscheide hing, das Schwert allerdings fehlte. Die ganze Erscheinung des Mannes wirkte sehr nobel, die Rüstung glänzte in dem schwachen Licht, dessen Ursprung Harry nicht ausmachen konnte. Einzig die roten Augen wirkten irgendwie bedrohlich.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Harry nachdem er den Mann eine Weile angestarrt hatte. Obwohl Harry nicht wusste warum, aber der Mann wirkte vertraut auf ihn, obwohl er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hat.

„Mein Name ist Kodóku, jedenfalls ist dies, der Name, den ich mir gab. Er ist aus dem japanischen, ich mag dieses Land. Meinen richtigen Namen habe ich vergessen."

„Wieso haben Sie ihn vergessen?" fragte Harry.

„Weil ich fast alles aus meiner Zeit als Mensch vergessen habe..." Eine gewisse Traurigkeit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

„Sie...ähm...Sie sind kein Mensch?"

„Nein, ich bin ein Vampir."

Normalerweise hätte Harry sofort seinen Zauberstab gezogen, um sich zu verteidigen, aber irgendetwas in ihm hielt ihn davon ab. Es war, als hätte er eigentlich schon gewusst, was sein gegenüber ist.

„Wo sind wir hier?" Die Frage kam wie von selbst aus seinem Mund.

„Wir sind im Inneren des Rings. In meinem Raum, oder eher meinem Gefängnis. Ich wurde vor langer Zeit hier eingesperrt, allerdings weiß ich nicht von wem. Ich weiß eigentlich so gut wie nichts mehr aus meinem Leben, sowohl aus dem Leben als Mensch, als auch als Vampir. Aber ich weiß, dass ich auf den heutigen Tag gewartet habe. Seit einer Ewigkeit. Auf diesen Tag, auf diesen Moment, an dem wir uns vereinen!"

„Vereinen?" Harrys stimme sollte eigentlich entsetzt klingen, doch ein großer Teil in ihm fand das alles hier vollkommen logisch und normal. Eigentlich schon selbstverständlich.

„Du hast den Ring angelegt, dass heißt du hast das Siegel gebrochen und somit werden unsere Seelen verschmelzen." Auf Harrys doch leicht skeptischen Blick fuhr er fort. „Du wirst du selbst bleiben, außer dass du ein paar zusätzliche vampirische Eigenschaften bekommst. Und nun genug gefragt, ich bin nicht gut darin, Dinge zu erklären, außerdem weiß ich selbst so gut wie gar nichts mehr. Ob wir wollen, oder nicht, Auserwählter, wir müssen da durch. Unsere Verschmelzung ist besiegelt, seitdem du den Ring angelegt hast. Ich wünschte ich könnte es ändern." Das erste Mal zeigte sich ein Anflug eines Lächelns bei dem Vampir.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen und auch nicht was er denken sollte. Eigentlich war das alles vollkommen abwegig. Vor ihm in der Dunkelheit stand ein in einer roten Rüstung gekleideter Vampir und erzählte ihm, dass sich ihre Seelen verbinden würden, nur weil er einen Ring angelegt hatte. Einen Ring, den nur er anlegen konnte, weil die Prophezeihung es so wollte. Langsam begann er die Dinger wirklich zu hassen.

Und wieso sprach der Vampir eigentlich mit einer gelassenen Selbstverständlichkeit über das Thema, als wenn es ums Wetter ging. Hatte er wirklich seine Erinnerung an alles verloren?

Normalerweise hätte Harry nichts von allem geglaubt, doch er spürte, dass alles, was der Vampir, was Kodóku, sagte die reine Wahrheit war. Auch, dass die Verschmelzung selbstverständlich und notwendig war, nein, schon fast von Harry selbst herbeigesehnt wurde.

Er blickte dem Vampir fest in die Augen und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Nun denn, dann wache nun auf...Daywalker!"


	5. Amb

Erstmal die Antworten auf die Reviews:

OD: DGDM heißt nichts anderes, als **D**ie **G**renzen **d**es **M**öglichen, oder eben die 4 Anfangsbuchstaben!

Ina Bauer: Die Eigenschaften, die Harry bekommt, werden in den folgenden Kapiteln vorgestellt, genauso wie sich herausstellt, ob seine Freunde (und Sie sind nicht wegen des Ruhmes oder Geldes mit ihm befreundet) mit seinen Veränderugnen klar kommen.

Und nun viel Spaß bei Kapitel 5.

* * *

_Kapitel 5 Amb_

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug, bemerkte er, dass er sich wieder im Verließ seiner Eltern befand. Was war passiert? Was war das für ein seltsamer Traum? Und wieso war er überhaupt eingeschlafen? Mit brummendem Schädel richtete er sich auf. Der Ring, genau er wollte den Ring anlegen, doch anscheinend war er beim grüblen über die Entscheidung eingeschlafen. Er blickte in Richtung des Sarges, doch dieser war nun seltsamerweise geschlossen. Als er seine linke Hand jedoch zum Deckel des Sarges bewegte, um diesen zu öffnen, erblickte er den Ring an seinem Finger. Er hatte nun einen scharlachroten Farbton angenommen und die Runen waren in goldener Farbe zu lesen.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein, oder?! Wie kam der Ring an seinen Finger? War das alles eben doch kein Traum? Lebte dieser Kodóku wirlklich in dem Ring? War er jetzt ein...Seine Finger schnellten augenblicklich zu seinen Schneidezähnen. Als er sie berühte stellte er tatsächlich fest, dass sie länger waren. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein, er konnte kein Vampir sein. Doch er wusste, dass es wahr war, tief innendrin, wusste er es und diese Gewißheit breitete sich schnell in ihm aus.

Normalerweise wäre jeder bei einer solchen Erkenntnis in Panik geraten, doch Harry blieb erstaunlich ruhig. Da war es wieder, diese Gefühl, welches er auch schon im Inneren des Ringes gehabt hatte, diese Vertrautheit, dass einfach alles so war, wie es sein musste!

„Ah, wie ich sehe, sind Sie wieder zurück von Ihrer kleinen Reise, Mr Potter."

Harry fuhr herum. Vor ihm stand Griphook und grinste ihn auf eine kobolduntypische Art der ehrlichen Freundlichkeit an.

„Mr Griphook, wie kommen Sie hier rein?"

„Ich bin Mitarbeiter von Gringotts und komme in jedes Verließ. Irgendwie müssen das Gold oder andere Wertgegenstände ja auch in Hochsicherheitsverließe mit Passwörter. Aber keine Sorge, Mr Potter, ich kann aus keinem Verließ etwas entwenden." Harry blickte ihn ein wenig skeptisch an. Warum tauchte der Kobold hier auf? Klar, er war bei Gringotts angestellt, aber normalerweise betraten die Kobolde nie die Verließe, wenn die Eigentümer drinnen waren.

„Sie fragen sich nun bestimmt, warum ich hier bin." Harry nickte. „Nun, Sie müssen wissen, ich bin nicht nur einfacher Angestellter bei Gringotts, sondern habe einige Sonderfunktionen. Gringotts ist auch keine einfach Bank, die Vermögen verwaltet, sondern die Firma hat noch einige andere, nun nennen wir es „Gebiete" in denen sie sich betätigt. Eines dieser Gebiete ist die Kontaktvermittlung."

„Die Kontaktvermittlung? Welche Kontakte vermitteln Sie denn?" Harry war sichtlich verwirrt, warum erzählte ihm der Kobold das alles, was hatte das ganze mit ihm zu tun?

„Mr Potter, lassen Sie es mich mal so erklären. Sie haben gerade eben eine besondere Gabe erhalten und ich habe jemanden für Sie, der Ihnen beibringen kann, mit dieser Gabe umzugehen und sie zu nutzen, aber vor allem sie zu kontrollieren."

„Woher wissen Sie, was grade passiert ist?"

„Weil Mr Griphook alles weiß, was in der Bank geschieht, er ist einer der größeren Teilhaber an dem Unternehmen." sprach eine unbekannte Stimme.

Als Harry in die Richtung blickte, aus der die Stimme kam, konnte er eine Gestalt erkennen, die aus dem Schatten trat, Harry traute seinen Augen kaum, die Gestalt trat wirklich aus dem Schatten. Als ihre Umrisse klarer wurden, konnte Harry einen Mann erkennen, dessen Anblick dem eines Aristokraten glich. Er wirkte nobel, mit seinen edlen Kleider und seinen langen silbernen Haaren. Auf den ersten Blick erinnerte er ein wenig an Lucius Malfoy, allerdings nur auf den ersten Blick, denn wenn man sein Gesicht betrachtete konnte Wärme und Freundlichkeit darin erkennen.

„Einen schönen guten Tag Mr Potter, mein Name ist Ambrosius. Bevor Sie sich fragen, wie ich hier rein kommen, auch ich besitze einige Anteile an Gringotts und so ist es auch mir gestattet, mich frei in der Bank zu bewegen, allerdings kann ich, genau wie Mr Griphook, nichts entwenden, nicht dass ich das je beabsichtigt hätte."

Harry nickte nur zum Gruß, er war viel zu verwirrt von dem was geschah, auf der einen Seite, kam ihm das alles so richtig vor, auf der anderen Seite, wusste er nicht, was er von all dem halten sollte, was die Männer von ihm wollten und was jetzt mit ihm war.

„Ich sehe Ihnen an, dass Sie sichtlich verwirrt sind Mr Potter, aber folgen Sie am besten meinen Ausführungen, dann wird mit Sicherheit einiges klarer werden.

Wie ich bereits erwähnte, ist mein Name Ambrosius, meinen vollen Namen brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen und es reicht auch vollkommen aus, wenn Sie mich mit Amb anreden, denn ich habe eine ähnliche Abneigung gegen meinen Vornamen, wie die Ihnen wohlbekannte Nymphadora Tonks." Bei diesen Worten grinste Amb ein wenig und auch Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben.

„Ich bin Mitglied einer Organisation namens „Die Ewigkeit", wir Mitglieder nennen uns „Die Ewigen". Wir existieren seit vielen, vielen Jahrhunderten und operieren weltweit. Falls Sie sich wundern, dass Sie noch nie von uns gehört haben, dann liegt das daran, dass wir immer im Verborgenen arbeiten und nie öffentlich auftreten."

„Und dennoch sind Sie hier, Amb." Harrys Stimme klang bei dieser Stimme ganz ruhig, er selbst wusste nicht warum.

„Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, Mr Potter, ich bin hier, um Sie zu rekrutieren. Wir Ewigen sind alles Wesen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten oder Begabungen, von denen Sie teilweise noch nie gehört haben. Und Sie sind ebenso ein Wesen geworden, jemand mit besonderer Macht, Daywalker genannt. Denn Sie sind ein Vampir geworden, Mr Potter, allerdings besitzen Sie nicht die größte Schwäche eines Vampirs, Sie sind immun gegen das Sonnenlicht."

„Woher wissen Sie das alles? Ich meine, woher wissen Sie, dass ich überhaupt ein Vampir bin und woher können Sie wissen, dass dieser Kodóku mich Daywalker genannt hat? Und was bin ich nun überhaupt?"

„Ihre Ankuft wurde uns prophezeit." Na toll, schon wieder eine Prophezeihung, langsam aber sicher entwickelte er einen Hass auf diese Dinger.

„Außerdem kenn ich die Prophezeihung um den Ring der Nacht und auf wen sonst sollte Sie zutreffen, als auf Sie, Mr Potter?" Amb lächelte leicht.

„Ihr letzte Frage kann ich Ihnen nicht wirklich beantworten. Ob Sie ein „ganzer" Vampir sind, wird sich wohl er in der nächsten Nacht herausstellen, wenn Ihre Verwandlung einsetzt."

„Was geschieht jetzt mit mir, ich meine, was soll ich jetzt tun, wenn ich ein Vampir werde, muss ich doch sicherlich Blut trinken, oder? So kann ich doch nicht wieder nach Hogwarts. Ich wäre eine Gefahr für alle anderen, für meine Freunde, für Ginny." Obwohl Harry äußerlich noch ganz ruhig war, wurde ein Teil von ihm langsam richtig panisch.

„Das ist einer der Gründe warum ich hier bin, Mr Potter. Wie ich eben schon erwähnte, möchten wir Sie rekrutieren, dass heißt, Sie sollen uns beitreten. Wir werden Sie lehren mit ihren Fähigkeiten umzugehen, wir werden Sie ausbilden, damit Sie gegen Voldemort bestehen können. Als Gegenleistung werden Sie unserer Organisation Ihr Leben lang treu ergeben sein und uns als Mitglied der Ewigen voll und ganz unterstützen."

„Und wann soll ich diese Ausbildung machen? Die Schule geht in einem Monat wieder los und ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Keine Sorge Mr Potter, die Ausbildung wird zwar mindestens 2 Jahre dauern und Sie werden in dieser Zeit sicherlich durch die ein oder andere Hölle gehen, aber Sie werden pünktlich zum Schuljahresbeginn am Gleis 9 ¾ sein. Der Lauf der Zeit lässt sich beeinflußen und wir haben ein sehr fähiges Mitglied, welches unser kleines Problem mit der Zeitnot lösen kann. Also Mr Potter, sind Sie dabei?"

Wirklich lange überlegen musste Harry nicht. Er würde eine Ausbildung erhalten, die ihm helfen würde, Voldemort endlich zu vernichten. Man würde ihm mit seiner Veränderung helfen. Dieses Angebot konnte er eigentlich nicht ablehnen, aber was war mit...

„Kann ich Ginny vorher noch mal sehen? Ich möchte ihr sagen, was ich tun muss, ich möchte mich von Ihr und meinen Freunden verabschieden."

„Ich befürchte dies wird nicht möglich sein, Mr Potter. Niemand, wirklich niemand darf von uns erfahren, auch nicht Ihre engsten Freunde! Haben Sie das verstanden?" Harry nickte betrübt. „Mr Griphook wird Ihren Freunden sagen, dass Sie einige unaufschiebbare Dinge bezüglich Ihres Erbes regeln müssen. Außerdem wäre es keine gute Idee jetzt Remus Lupin zu begegnen, Werwölfe und Vampire sind nicht die besten Freunde und akzeptieren sich erst, wenn Sie die Rangordnung untereinander ausgefochten haben. Nun denn, Mr Potter, würden Sie so freundlich sein und dieses Pergament zu berühren, es ist ein Portschlüssel, er bringt uns in unser Hauptquartier. Auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei."

Harry und Amb verschwanden mit einem leichten Zischen und so befand sich nur noch Mr Griphook im großen Potterverließ, dem es ein wenig davor graute, der jungen Miss Weasley zu sagen, dass Mr Potter erst in einem Monat wieder zu Ihnen stoßen würde!

* * *

A/N: Das neue Kapitel ist online, ist diesmal ein wenig kurz geraten, aber das nächste wird länger, versprochen. Dieses Kapitel dient auch mehr als Übergang, viele Einzelheiten werden erst später aufgeklärt! 

Und nun reviewt mal kräfitg!


	6. Wiedersehen

_Kapitel 6 Wiedersehen_

Der Morgen des 1. Septembers war wie immer sehr hektisch, oder um es genauer zu sagen, ein totales Chaos. Die drei Jugendlichen wuselten durch den Grimmauld Platz, um noch fehlende Sachen einzupacken und Mrs Weasley schrie das ganze Haus zusammen, sie hatte wie immer am Schuljahresanfang den Überblick verloren, warum sie eigentlich wen hatte anschreien wollen.

Es war mittlerweile kurz vor 10 Uhr, als Hermine endlich Krummbein, Ron seine Quidditsch-Handschuhe und Ginny ihr Verwandlungsbuch gefunden hatten. Über Arthur hatten sie wieder einen Ministeriumswagen ergattern können, hauptsächlich für Harry, doch Arthur hatte vorsichtshalber verschwiegen, dass Harry auf irgendeinem anderem Weg zum Bahnhof kommen würde und so wurden nur seine Sachen, die er im Grimmauld Platz hatte, mit dem Wagen transportiert.

Auch war Arthur froh darüber, dass er seine Frau überzeugen konnte, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie am Grimmauld Platz bleibt, denn es könnte ja immerhin sein, dass Harry seine Sachen abholen möchte und dann müsse schließlich jemand da sein. Tatsächlich wollte er Harry damit vor einer weasleytypischen Standpauke mitten am Bahnhof bewahren, eine würde sicherlich ausreichen, nämlich die von Ginny. Und Harry war nicht zu beneiden, wenn Ginny auch nur die Hälfte von dem tun würde, was sie sich geschworen hat zu tun und vierteilen war noch das humanste.

Die jüngste des Weasly-Clan hatte einen Fensterplatz ergattert und starrte nun auf die vorbeiziehenden Häuser Muggellondons. In Gedanken war sie allerdings ganz woanders. Oh wehe dem Kerl, wenn sie ihn in die Finger bekommt. Was fällt ihm eigentlich ein, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort, ohne einen letzten Kuss, ohne sie noch mal zu sehen zu verschwinden.

_Als Griphook nach mehreren Stunden aus seinem Büro kam, war Ginny eh schon leicht genervt gewesen, weil das alles so lange dauerte. Aber als der Kobold ihnen dann offenbarte, dass der werte Mr Potter einige wichtige Dinge bezüglich seines Erbes erledigen musste und somit erst wieder am 1. September zu ihnen stoßen würde, war sie nicht mehr zu halten. Später tat ihr Griphook leid, aber in dem Moment, in dem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie ihren Harry erst in einem Monat wiedersehen würde, baute sie sich vor dem kleinen Kobold auf und fing in bester Weasleymanier an zu schreien und zu toben, woraufhin Griphook noch kleiner wurde, als er ohnehin schon war. _

_Als sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte, was vor allem daran lag, dass Hermine sie tröstend in den Arm nahm und ihr somit genug Wind aus den Segeln nahm, dass Ron und Remus sie zusammen mit Hermine nach draußen bugsieren konnten, hoffte Griphook inständig, dass der junge Mr Potter seine Zukünftige nicht mit den Bankgeschäften beauftragte. Schon sein Vater, James Potter, hatte ihm, wenn auch nicht ganz ernstgemeint, immer damit gedroht seine Frau Lily mitzubringen, wenn der Kobold bei Verhandlungen nicht von seinem Standpunkt weichen wollte. Ja, die Potters und ihre Frauen, es schien in ihrem Blut zu liegen, dass die Pottermänner temperamentvolle, rothaarige Frauen bevorzugten. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Griphook leicht grinsen und ging zurück in sein Büro, heute hatte er früher Feierabend, diesen Umstand genossen selbst Kobolde._

_Draußen in der Eingangshalle war Ginny schon wieder in ihrem Element, nachdem sie realisiert hatte, dass sie nun, da die anderen sie von Griphook weggezogen hatten, kein Ziel mehr für ihre Wutausbrüche hatte, also fluchte sie nun einfach laut vor sich hin und bedachte ihren entschwundenen Freund mit allerlei netten Komplimenten, wovon „Hornochse" noch das netteste war. _

Ginny musste leicht grinsen bei dem Gedanken an diesen Tag, immerhin hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit der kompletten Eingangshalle von Gringotts und hätte Hermine vor etwas mehr als 2 Jahren nicht den Deal mit Rita Kimmkorn „ausgehandelt", so hätte sicherlich was über sie und Harry am nächsten Tag in der Zeitug gestanden, da war Ginny sich sicher.

Gegen 10.30 kamen sie am Bahnhof an, was für ihre Verhältnisse verdammt früh war und schritten jeder einzeln durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Arthur kam noch kurz mit aufs Gleis 9 ¾, um sich kurz zu verabschieden, dann musste er auch schon wieder los, als Abteilungsleiter hatte er sich ein paar Stunden freinehmen können, doch in Zeiten wie diesen konnte er nicht länger als nötig fehlen. Er umarmte die drei Jugendlichen zum Abschied und apparierte dann ins Ministerium.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny, gingen mitsamt ihrem und Harrys Gepäck in Richtung Zug und verstauten ihre Sachen im ersten freien Abteil, welches anschließend von Hermine magisch versiegelt wurde. Sie traten zurück auf den Bahnsteig und beschlossen sich auf eine der freien Bänke zu setzen und ein wenig die Sonne zu genießen. Als sie sich setzen, waren Hermine und Ron in eine Diskussion über die neuen Lehrer vertieft, während Ginny sehnsüchtig Richtung Eingang schaute, auf der einen Seite wollte sie Harry zwar richtig stutzen, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie ihn wahnsinnig vermisste und unendlich froh sein würde, wenn sie ihn wieder in die Arme schließen konnte.

Während sie ihren Gedanken nachging, beobachtete sie wie ein Junge mit langen, glatten, schwarzen Haaren, der vermutlich ein wenig älter war als sie durch das Tor auf Gleis 9 ¾ schritt. Er war vollständig in schwarz gekleidet, trug eine enge Lederhose, ein enges Shirt, welches seine wohldefinierten Muskeln erkennen ließ und darüber einen etwas weiter geschnittenen Ledermantel, welchen er offen trug. Seine Augen konnte sie nicht erkennen, denn er trug eine verspiegelte, Sonnenbrille. Sie fragte sich, wer dies wohl sein könnte, denn sie kannte alle Leute aus ihrem Jahrgang und aus dem Jahrgang über ihr und diesen Typen kannte sie einfach nicht. Er musste definitiv älter sein, sie schätze ihn auf etwa 20 Jahre, also was machte er hier. Er begleitete niemanden, aber anscheinend suchte er jemanden, denn er blickte jetzt umher, bis schließlich sein Blick auf ihr hängen blieb und ein Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Oh nein Freundchen, du wirst gleich nicht den Fehler begehen und mich anbaggern, dachte Ginny sich.

Er kam langsam auf sie zu und währenddessen nahm er die Sonnenbrille von seinen Augen und Ginny blickte in ein intensives Grün, in das Grün, welches sie einen Monat lang vermisst hatte. Nein, dass konnte nicht sein, das konnte doch unmöglich ihr Harry sein? Doch jetzt, wo er näher kam, erkannte sie auch die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die wohl bekannteste Narbe der Welt! Wie konnte er es nur wagen, erst einen Monat zu verschwinden und dann ganz lässig schlendernd in diesen Klamotten auftauchen...und mit diesen langen Haaren, einer Kombination, die sie unglaublich attraktiv fand, doch den Gedanken schob sie erstmal zur Seite, denn nun hatte das Weasleytemperament die Kontrolle übernommen. Ginny stand von der Bank auf und schritt zornig auf Harry zu. Dies erregte auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Hermine und Ron, die nun sahen, wie Ginny auf den Fremden zuging und ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasste. Ron wollte schon aufspringen und seine Schwester fragen, ob sie noch bei Sinnen wäre, einen vollkommenen Fremden zu schlagen, als sein Blick auf der Narbe hängen blieb und Ginny auch schon zu schreien begann.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER, WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT, EINFACH SO ZU VERSCHWINDEN UND DICH EINEN MONAT LANG NICHT ZU MELDEN? WEISST DU EIGENTLICH, WAS WIR UNS FÜR SORGEN GEMACHT HABEN? WAS ICH MIR FÜR SORGEN GEMACHT HABE? SCHICKST UNS DIESEN KOBOLD, DER UNS SAGT, DASS WIR DICH ERST AM SCHULJAHRESANFANG SEHEN WERDEN. WEISST DU EIGENTLICH WIE SEHR ICH DICH VERMISST HABE? WO WARST DU? DU HAST BESSER EINE GUTE ERKLÄRUNG, SONST..."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Harry hatte ihre Lippen mit seinen eigenen verschlossen und küsste sie nun leidenschaftlich, was von den umherstehenden Schülern, die alle erst ein wenig verwundert waren, dass der Typ Harry Potter sein sollte, nun mit tobendem Applaus quittiert wurde. Die meisten bewunderten diese elegante Lösung.

Allerdings wusste keiner von ihnen, auch Harry und Ginny nicht, dass schon James Potter seine Lily auf die gleiche Weise ruhig gestellt hat.

Als Harry den Kuss löste, war all der Zorn aus Ginnys Augen verschwunden und sie lächelte ihren Freund leicht abwesend an. Endlich hatte sie ihren Harry wieder, nach einem langen Monat, der ihr wie eine ganze Ewigkeit vorkam. Sie wollte ihm eigentlich noch so viel an den Kopf werfen, sie hatte sich vorgenommen ihn stundenlang zu ohrfeigen, nur um ihn dann nachher vierzuteilen. Doch ihr Zorn, ihre Wut und ihre Enttäuschung waren wie weggeflogen, oder eher weggeküsst.

Sie blickte in diese grünen Smaragde und wusste, dass sie ihm vermutlich alles verzeihen würde, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde.

„Ich glaube ich muss euch einiges erklären, aber nicht hier, lasst uns bitte in den Zug gehen." sagte Harry nun. Seine Stimme war reifer, als noch vor einem Monat und klang ein wenig rauer. Diese Tonlage, die Harrys Stimme jetzt hatte, ließ Ginnys Knie weich und zittrig werden. Noch immer hatte sie dieses leicht dümliche Grinsen im Gesicht.

Hermine und Ron gingen nun Richtung Zug, Harry und Ginny, beide eng umschlungen, folgten ihnen. In dem Abteil, in dem sie ihre Sachen abgelegt haben angekommen, schloss Harry die Tür hinter ihnen und murmelte dabei einige unverständliche Worte, woraufhin die Tür kurz aufleuchtete.

„Was war das?" fragte Hermine mit ihrem typisch wissbegierigem Blick.

„Nur ein kleiner Zauber, damit uns hier niemand stört. Die Tür ist magisch verschlossen und öffnet sich nur, wenn ich es will, wir können raus sehen, aber die Leute draußen sehen nur zugezogene Vorhänge. Sollte jemand dennoch versuchen hier herein zu kommen, wird er außerdem vergessen, dass er rein wollte, denn ihm wird plötzlich einfallen, wie dringend er doch die Toilette aufsuchen muss."

„Wow, das ist Magie weit über dem UTZ-Niveau und du hast noch nichtmal deinen Zauberstab benutzt, woher hast du das?" wollte Hermine nun wissen.

„Dass ich solch einen Zauber beherrsche hängt mit meiner Abwesenheit zusammen. Am besten ich fange am Tag meines Erbantrittes an, denn an dem Tag hat alles begonnen. Ich würde vorschlagen ihr setzt euch, denn was ich euch jetzt erzählen werde, wird euch vermutlich erstmal umhauen."

Die drei taten wie geheißen und Harry begann die Geschichte zu erzählen, wie Griphook ihn in sein Verließ geführt hat und wie er dort den Ring und die dazugehörige Prophezeiung gefunden hat.

„Schon wieder eine Prophezeiung?" unterbrach ihn Ginny, doch Harry machte ihr klar, dass er seine Geschichte gerne fortsetzen würde, ohne unterbrochen zu werden und dass er eine Pause machen würde, wenn er bereit war Fragen zu beantworten. Er erzählte von der Begegnung mit Kodóku und dass er von ihm eine besondere Kraft bekam, ließ aber den Teil mit dem Vampir erst einmal aus, denn wenn er ihnen jetzt davon erzählte, würde er nie dazu kommen weiterzusprechen, weil seine Freunde ihn dann mit Fragen regelrecht bombardieren würden.

Er fuhr fort und kam zu der Stelle, als er auf Amb traf und dieser ihm anbot ihn auszubilden. Er erzählte seinen Freunden, dass er eine Ausbildung erhalten hat, die dringend notwendig war und er sich deshalb nicht melden konnte, weil Amb und nun auch er einer Geheimorganisation angehörten, die keiner kennt.

„Was für eine Organisation?" fragte Ron.

„Eine GEHEIM-Organisation heißt deswegen so, weil sie GEHEIM ist, Ron. Sorry, Freunde, selbst euch kann, darf und will ich auch nichts erzählen und ich werde euch auch keine Fragen zu der Organisation beantworten."

„Aber wie konntest du dich innerhalb eines Monats so verändern?" Diese Frage kam von Ginny. „Außerdem was ist das für eine Ausbildung, die nur einen Monat geht? Was haben Sie dir denn da beigebracht?"

„Nun, mein Engel" Ginny schmolz bei diesen Worten fast dahin „die Ausbildung ging nicht nur einen Monat, sondern 2 Jahre." Sofort klappten 3 Kinnladen nach unten und bevor eine Zwischenfrage kam, fuhr Harry fort. „Durch ein wenig Zeitzauberei war es möglich aus einem Monat 2 Jahre zu machen. Und, nein," dabei blickte er besonders Hermine an, „ich werde euch zu dem Zeitzauber keine Fragen beantworten. Nun, die 2 Jahre erklären dann auch meine Veränderung, ich habe meine Haare wachsen lassen, habe an Muskelmasse zugelegt und eine umfangreiche Ausbildung in offensiver, defensiver, sowie ein wenig Heilmagie erhalten. Desweiteren beherrsche ich nun stablose und stumme Magie problemlos und vor allem meine neuen Fähigkeiten und Kräfte wurden geschult. Zusammenfassend würde ich sagen, es war eine Tortur, manchmal war ich kurz davor aufzugeben, doch ich habe durchgehalten und das verdanke ich nicht zuletzt euch, denn ihr drei seid meine wichtigsten Freunde und einer der Hauptgründe, warum ich überhaupt kämpfe und das ganze getan habe! Und das Ergebnis hat sich gelohnt, dank der Ausbildung bin ich in Topform und fühle mich, als könnte ich Voldemorts Armee im Alleingang besiegen." schloss Harry.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny hatten Tränen in den Augen, als sie hörten, dass Harry diese Qualen der Ausbildung nur für sie durchgestanden hatte. Sie alle kamen auf Harry zu und schlossen ihn in eine Gemeinschaftsumarmung. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen die 4 Freunde nur dastanden und sich umarmten, lösten sich Hermine und Ron und setzen sich wieder auf ihre Plätze, nur Ginny blieb weiter bei ihrem Freund und umarmte ihn weiterhin, um ganz nah bei ihm zu sein. Dann fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein, was sie ein wenig stutzig machte und fragte deshalb ihren Freund.

„Aber wie ist es möglich, dass deine Haare sich verändert haben? Ich meine, deine Haare haben sich nie verändert, egal was du versucht hast, sie wuchsen nicht und wenn du sie geschnitten hast, dann waren sie am nächsten Tag wieder genau so strubbelig wie vorher. Das jedenfalls hast du mir mal erzählt."

Harry musste schlucken, nun würde er es ihnen erzählen. Dass er ein Vampir war. Wie würden sie reagieren? Würden sie ihn meiden? Würden sie ihn fürchten? Seine Gedanken schweiften ein wenig ab, so dass Ginny ihn wieder zurück in die Realität holen musste.

„Harry?!"

„Oh, sorry, ich war kurz woanders mit den Gedanken. Wie soll ich euch das mit den Haaren erklären. Nun...es hängt mit meiner Veränderung zusammen, die Veränderung die durch die Begegnung mit Kodóku hervorgerufen wurde. Die Kraft, die ich erhalten habe ist nämlich die...ich bin...die Kraft ist die...Ich bin ein Vampir!" Nun war es raus, nun wussten sie was er war.

Die Reaktionen seiner drei Freunde konnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Ron taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, sein Gesichtsausdruck war leicht angewidert und vor allem verängstigt. Er konnte einfach nicht anders reagieren, das wusste Harry, er hatte mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. Ginny hingegen klammerte sich eng an ihn und begann zu schluchzen, auch diese Reaktion war vorhersehbar.

Aber wie würde Hermine reagieren? Darüber hatte sich Harry schon seit Monaten Gedanken gemacht. Würde sie geschockt sein, würde sie ihm nicht glauben, würde sie Angst haben?

Sie glaubte ihm nicht, oder vielmehr ihr Verstand wollte ihm nicht glauben, denn Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie nicht sofort alles gesagte logisch analysieren würde. „Vampire können sich nicht im Sonnenlicht aufhalten, aber du hast es eben getan, du kannst kein Vampir sein." Hermine blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Während seiner Ausbildung hatte er gelernt in Gesichtern von Menschen zu lesen und er las in ihrem Gesicht, dass sie in ihrem Innern wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, denn bei so etwas würde er sie niemals anlügen. Aber er wusste, dass sie ihm erst vollends glauben würde, wenn ihr Verstand ihm glauben würde.

„Ich bin ein sogenannter Daywalker, Hermine, Tageslicht macht mir nichts aus." Hermine wollte ihn sicherlich mit einer Frage unterbrechen, doch Harry fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Als allererstes: Ich wurde nicht gebissen, ich hoffe euch damit schon mal einige Sorgen von euch nehmen zu können. Alles begann, als ich in Gringotts mein Erbe antreten sollte. Griphook zeigte mir das Verlies meiner Eltern, meiner Vorfahren, das Potterverließ. In diesem Verließ befanden sich nicht nur Hinterlassenschaften meiner Eltern, sondern von allen Potters, die es jemals gab. Unter Ihnen befand sich auch dieser Ring, den ich am Finger trage. In diesem Ring befand sich die Seele und die Macht eines Vampirs, der vor vielen, vielen Jahrhunderten gelebt hat, ich rede von der Macht, die ich von Kodóku bekommen habe, er ist dieser Vampir. Als ich den Ring anlegte, verschmolzen diese Seele und diese Macht mit mir und das Produkt dieser Verschmelzung steht nun vor euch. Ich bin immer noch Harry James Potter, der Harry, den ihr kanntet, allerdings mit einigen Extras. Ihr werdet sicherlich noch einiges von mir hören und sicherlich wirst du, Hermine, auch einiges rausfinden, immerhin habe ich den Namen des Vampirs erwähnt und wie ich dich kenne, wirst du nicht eher ruhen, bis du Informationen über ihn gefunden hast. Doch im Moment werde ich euch nicht mehr erzählen, dazu bin ich einerseits noch nicht bereits, andererseits darf ich euch so einiges noch nicht erzählen. Aber eines will ich euch noch sagen, etwas was mir sehr am Herzen liegt.

Ginny, ich liebe dich und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich wieder alleine lassen musste, aber du wirst hoffentlich verstehen, dass ich aufgrund der Umstände nicht anders agieren konnte.

Ron, ich weiß, dass dir das ganze nicht geheuer ist und ich weiß auch, dass du erstmal eine gewisse Abneigung gegen alles „Andersartige" hast, aber ich bin ich noch dein bester Freund und ich hoffe, du bist immer noch mein bester Freund.

Hermine, du wirst deine Antworten bekommen, aber nicht hier, nicht heute, nicht jetzt, aber du wirst sie bekommen.

Ihr drei seid mir das wichtigste im Leben, ihr drei wart eigentlich der Grund, warum ich diese Tortur, die die Ausbildung und die Verwandlung in einen Vampir mit sich brachte, überstanden habe! Ich bin immer noch Harry, ich bin vielleicht jetzt noch besonderer, als ich ohnehin schon war, aber nur mit euch fühle ich mich als komplett! Ihr seid so etwas wie meine Familie!"

Ginny verstärkte die Umarmung und auch Hermine kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Einzig Ron stand etwas abseits und sah verwirrter aus, als Harry ihn jemals gesehen hat. Doch er blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und Harry sah die Freundschaft in ihnen, allerdings wurde sie überlagert von vielen anderen Gefühlen, die sich momentan in den Augen des Rothaarigen spiegelten.

„Harry," sagte er, „das alles ist im Moment einfach zu viel für mich, bitte lass mir Zeit, ok Kumpel?" Harry erkannte die Aufrichtigkeit in Rons Stimme und lächelte. „Ok, Kumpel!"

Der Pfiff des Hogwarts-Express ertönte und der Zug setzt sich langsam in Bewegung. Erst jetzt realisierten die Vier wieder, dass sie ja im Zug und auf dem Weg ins neue Schuljahr waren. Hermine und Ron setzten sich auf die eine Seite, Ginny auf die andere, doch Harry blieb stehen, auch als Ginny ihn fragend ansah. „Warum setzt du dich nicht?" fragte sie.

„Weil ich noch was erledigen muss, was leider keinen Aufschub duldet. Tut mir leid, Gin, wir sehen uns dann erst in Hogwarts, aber dann werde ich mir viel Zeit für dich nehmen, das verspreche ich dir." Und er lächelte sie mit einem Lächeln an, bei dem viele Mädchen in Ohnmacht gefallen wären, doch für Ginny war es nur ein schwacher Trost, man sah ihr ihre Enttäuschung deutlich an.

„Bevor ich gehe, will ich euch noch folgendes sagen. Erstens: Die Art und Weise auf die ich mich gleich fortbewegen werde, wird euch unheimlich erscheinen, allerdings ist sie für mich, als Vampir, normal, keine Sorge also. Zweitens: Wenn ihr mich kämpfen sehen solltet, werdet ihr mich sicherlich für ein Monster halten. Doch bitte denkt immer daran, dass ich es bin. Ich werde Flüche und Kräfte benutzen, vor denen selbst Schwarzmagier Angst haben, Flüche vor denen sogar die meisten bösen Magier Angst haben. Aber ich bin immer euer Harry James Potter, vergesst das nie!"

Als er diese Worte beendet hatte, wurde Harry plötzlich von einer Art Wolke aus Dunkelheit umgeben und er begann sich in ihr aufzulösen, einen Augenblick später war er verschwunden.

Es war Ron der als erstes seine Worte wiederfand. „Geheuer ist mir das ganze ja nicht, aber den Coolnessfaktor hat Harry eindeutig auf seiner Seite."


	7. Hogwarts

Harry materialisierte sich vor der Bürotür von McGonagall. Hogwarts war blendend geschützt, das wusste er, allerdings nicht gegen diese Art von Fortbewegung. Die Finsternisteleportation war außergewöhnlich. Er kannte außer sich nur noch einen, der sie beherrschte, denn sie war selbst unter den Vampiren eine Art Meisterstück.

Nun stand er vor der Bürotür der Schulleiterin, einer Tür, vor der er schon so oft gestanden hatte. McGonagall war in Dumbledores Büro umgezogen, was auch nur folgerichtig war, immerhin war sie seine legitime Nachfolgerin. Viele kleine Erinnerungen schwirrten Harry durch den Kopf, Erinnerungen an Besuche bei Dumbledore, seinem ersten Mentor, der für Harry eine Art Großonkel gewesen war. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er wenig über den Menschen Dumbledore. Seine Taten waren in der Welt bekannt, doch über den Menschen, der dahinter steckte wusste er fast gar nichts. Dass er ein wenig verrückt war, ok, aber mehr auch nicht.

Als er die Hand hob und an die Tür klopfte wartete er nicht auf ein Herein, sondern betrat das Büro ohne Umschweife. Die Schulleiterin war nicht alleine, Moody und Remus waren bei ihr.

Mit Remus hatte Harry hier nicht gerechnet, er hoffte, er würde mit Tonks im Zug reisen.

Jetzt hatte er ein Problem, denn Werwölfe und Vampire waren sich nicht geheuer und auch wenn die Menschen Harry und Remus Freunde waren, so mussten sie erstmal eine gewisse Rangordnung ausfechten.

Sobald Remus den Vampir gewittert hatte, setzten bei ihm alle Sicherungen aus und das Tier in ihm übernahm die Kontrolle. Schon bevor Harry den Raum betrat, fing er an zu knurren und drehte sich mit gefletschten Zähnen zur Tür und machte sich bereit zum Angriff.

Harry konnte dem anstürzenden Werwolf gerade eben noch ausweichen, der mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Tür stürzte. McGonagalls und Moodys Geschrei im Hintergrund nahm er kaum wahr. Allerdings hatte er Remus unterschätzt, denn dieser war wesentlich schneller, als die Werwölfe, mit denen er während der Ausbildung gekämpft hatte. Remus hatte sich bereits wieder aufgerappelt, bevor Harry nach seinem Ausweichmanöver zu stehen kam und in der Lage war, die Situation zu überblicken. Der Werwolf stürzte wieder auf Harry zu, noch schneller, als beim ersten Mal und Harry hatte keine Chance auszuweichen. Er hätte ihn zwar abwehren können, allerdings wären hierfür nur ein paar mächtige Zauber in Frage gekommen und das Büro der Schulleiterin war sicherlich der falsche Ort dafür.

Also blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als Remus abzufangen und dabei möglichst keinen Schaden zu nehmen. Da er noch keine Zeit hatte, die Lage zu überblicken, bemerkte er nicht, dass er mit dem Rücken zum Fenster stand. Die Wucht, mit der Remus auf ihn traf, war zu mächtig, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten und so flogen ein Vampir und ein Werwolf durch das Fenster der neuen Schulleiterin von Hogwarts.

Nachdem sich eben diese und Mad-Eye von dem Schock erholt hatten, stürzten sie zum Fenster. Doch Remus und der für sie Fremde - sie hatten Harryn noch nicht erkannt – waren unten im Hof, der unter dem Büro lag,nicht zu sehen. Stattdessen hörten sie ein Heulen, das vom Schlosstor her kam. Die beiden stürzten aus dem Büro und eilten hinunter.

Währenddessen bekämpften sich Harry und Remus aufs heftigste. Remus menschlicher Verstand hatte komplett ausgesetzt und sein Körper wurde nur von seinen Werwolfinstinkten gesteuert. Mit einer animalischen Schnelligkeit versuchte er immer wieder auf den Vampir einzuprügeln. Harry hingegen hatte anfangs versucht mit seiner neu erlernten Kampftechnik dagegen zu halten, musste allerdings feststellen, dass koordinierte Kampftechniken gegen vollkommen chaotisches und unkontrolliertes Draufprügeln eines Werwolf wenig Sinn hat, denn so würde er nur in die Defensive gedrängt werden. Also setzte er alles auf den Angriff, auch wenn er dadurch viele Male von Remus getroffen werden wurde, allerdings waren Harrys Schläge härter und da sie mit einer gewissen Technik ausgeführt wurden, wesentlich wirkungsvoller als die Schläge von Remus.

Und dies machte sich immer deutlicher bemerkbar. Während Harry immer noch recht standhaft war, begann Remus immer mehr zu taumeln. Eine perfekt ausgeführte Schlag-Tritt Kombination lies Remus schließlich zu Boden gehen. Sofort stürzte sich Harry auf ihn, setzte sich auf seinen Brustkorb und presste seine Hände auf den Boden. In einem letzten, mehr hilflosen Versuch versuchte Remus Harry zu beißen, doch da er sich nicht bewegen konnte, konnte er ihn nicht erreichen und knurrte Harry nur noch an.

Dieser zeigte nun seine Fangzähne und begann seinerseits Remus immer wieder anzufauchen und somit zu bedrohen, bis der Werwolf endlich nachgab und zu winseln begann, ein deutliches Zeichen der Aufgabe und der Akzeptanz der Niederlage.

Langsam begannen sich die Augen von Remus wieder aufzuklären und nach und nach kam der Mensch wieder zum Vorschein. Er blickte den Vampir über ihm ängstlich an und war sich sicher, dass dieser ihn gleich töten wird. Doch dann blieb sein Blick an der Stirn hängen.

„Harry?"

„Hallo Remus, schön dich…" „REDUCTIO!" Harry kam nicht dazu weiter zu sprechen, denn der Fluch traf ihn überraschend von der Seite und schleuderte ihn einige Meter weit weg.

„Geh bloß weg von ihm, du Scheusal!" knurrte Moody. Er und McGonagall standen im offenen Schlosstor und beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry gerichtet.

„Wie kann es sein, dass deinesgleichen am helllichten Tag einfach so hier herum spazieren kann? Wer und vor allem WAS bist du?" Jeden anderen hätte der Tonfall in der Stimme des alten Ex-Auroren vermutlich eingeschüchtert, doch Harry hatte während der letzten zwei Jahre mit weitaus gefährlicheren Leuten zu tun und wusste sehr gut einzuschätzen, wem er überlegen war und wem nicht. Und Moody gehörte mittlerweile zu der Kategorie derjenigen, denen er überlegen war. Wobei er zweifelsfrei zugeben musste, dass der Zauber von Moody ihn nicht nur überraschend, sondern auch schmerzhaft getroffen hat.

Harry wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Remus ihm zuvor kam. „Schaut euch seine Stirn an, dann wisst ihr wer, das WAS wird er uns sicherlich gleich erklären."

Sofort schauten 2 Augenpaare auf Harrys Stirn und als beide die Narbe auf eben dieser erkannten, weiteten sich diese Augenpaare vor Überraschung. In McGonagalls Blick konnte man neben der Überraschung auch ein wenig Entsetzen, aber vor allem Bedauern sehen. Moodys Blick allerdings lies Harry stutzen. Denn obwohl er es sich nicht anmerken lies, spiegelte sich eine mehr als deutliche Abscheu wider, auch wenn diese kaum zu erkennen war. Irgendwas muss dem alten Mann in seinem Leben passiert sein, was ihn eine solche Abscheu gegen Vampire haben lässt, denn normalerweise beurteilt Moody die Menschen nicht nach dem, was sie sind, oder als was sie geboren wurden, sondern nachdem was sie in ihrem Leben tun und was sie daraus machen.

Es war McGonagall, die als erstes sprach. „Ha…Harry, was ist passiert? Wo warst du? Keiner konnte uns sagen, wo du abgeblieben bist, der Kobold aus Gringotts sagte nur was von wichtigen Erbangelegenheiten. Und was in Merlins Namen ist mit dir geschehen?"

Bevor Harry jedoch antworten konnte, knurrte Moody dazwischen. „Minerva, Remus, wir sollten erst einmal prüfen, ob das auch wirklich Potter ist!"

„Remus, in dem Aquarium im dritten Schuljahr war ein Grindeloh, Alastor, als ihr mich vor meinem 5. Schuljahr abgeholt habt, hast du darüber geflucht, dass dein Auge nicht mehr richtig sitzt, seit Crouch Jr. es hatte und Professor McGonagall, Sie haben in der Nacht von Dumbledores Tod Hagrid nach seiner Meinung gefragt, wie es nun weitergehen soll. Reicht euch das, oder wollt ihr mich überwältigen und verhören? Wobei ich bezweifel, dass ihr drei das schaffen könntet." vollendete Harry seine kleine Rede, wobei er den letzten Teil mehr zu sich, als zu den anderen sprach, allerdings gingen Remus Augenbrauen nach oben. Klar, Werwolf, das Gehör ist spitze.

Vollkommen ungerührt und scheinbar keine Miene verziehend, knurrte Moody weiter. „So Potter, nun erklär uns gefälligst mal wo du warst und warum du aussiehst wie ein Freak und vor allem, warum du anscheinend ein Vampir bist." Beim letzten Teil schlug McGonagall entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, anscheinend hatte sie erst jetzt wirklich realisiert, dass sich ihre Augen vorhin nicht getäuscht haben. In ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen und ihr sonst so strenger Mund zitterte leicht.

„Ich werde euch einige Umstände erklären, doch ich denke wir sollten dies in ihrem Büro tun, nicht wahr Professor McGonagall?" Die Angesprochene nickte nur, sie war im Moment nicht im Stande, irgendwas zu sagen. „Ist Dumbledore schon in seinem Portrait, Professor?" McGonagall nickte wieder. „Gut, dann werde ich schon mal vorgehen, wir treffen uns dann oben." Mit diesen Worten löste sich Harry in dunklen Nebel auf und teleportierte in das Schulleiterbüro.

3 fassungslose Professoren starrten auf die Stelle, an der eben noch Harry gestanden hatte. „U...u...unmöglich, niemand kann innerhalb des Schlossgeländes apparieren." McGonagall ring merklich um Fassung. „Harry kann dies offensichtlich schon!" brachte Remus nur heraus, er war immer noch außer Atem, überall bildeten sich blaue Flecken und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Zudem arbeitete sein Gehirn fieberhaft daran, das eben Erlebte erstmal zu verarbeiten. Nur Moody hat sich anscheinend wieder recht schnell gefangen. „Wir müssen äußerst wachsam sein, wenn wir nach oben gehen. Auch wenn dies Potter zu sein scheint, keiner weiß, was mit ihm passiert ist! Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann war dies eine Fortbewegungsart, die seit Jahrhunderten als verschollen galt." Mit diesen Worten humpelte er wieder in Richtung Schlosstor, den Zauberstab fest umklammert und deutete den anderen beiden an, ihm zu folgen.

Oh ja, Moody war ein geborener Anführer, dachte Remus, als er Moody davon humpeln sah und er mit McGonagall folgte. Während ihn die ganze Sache noch vollkommen verwirrte und er kaum in der Lage war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, analysierte Moody bereits die komplette Situation und arbeitete an einer entsprechenden Vorgehensweise. Und diese war vollkommen richtig. Zwar war Harry, aber niemand konnte sagen, was mit ihm passiert ist, er war definitiv ein Vampir, was wenn er gebissen wurde und nun der Dunkelheit folgte? Oh nein, dies durfte nicht passieren. Aber wieso macht ihm die Sonne nichts aus? Zwar gehen die Vampire unter Einfluss der Sonne nicht in Flammen auf, wie in manchen Muggelfilmen zu sehen, doch sind sie, der Sonne ausgesetzt, stark geschwächt, sogar schwächer als ein einfacher Muggel. Doch Harry hatte ihn besiegt, zwar hatte er seine menschliche Gestalt, doch der Wolf in ihm hatte die Kontrolle übernommen und eine Menge Hormone ausgeschüttet, so viel, dass selbst Hagrid in einem Nahkampf Probleme bekommen würde. Dennoch hatte er ihn besiegt und war scheinbar noch gut bei Kräften, während er selbst völlig fertig war. Was ist nur mit ihm geschehen?

Oben im Schulleiterbüro saß Harry in einem von ihm beschworenen Sessel und blickte in Richtung des neuesten Portraits. Aus eben diesem blickte Albus Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen auf ihn herab.

„Schön dich wiederzusehen, mein lieber Harry. Wenn ich dich so sehe, dann scheint die Prophezeiung, die dein Vorfahr gefunden hat, wirklich wahr zu sein." Dumbledore konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was wussten sie eigentlich nicht, Professor? Wahrscheinlich wissen sie auch, was nach meiner Verwandlung passiert ist, oder?"

„Wenn Amb dich kontaktiert hat, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass du eine harte Zeit hinter dir hast." Das Funkeln in seinen Augen nahm nochmal zu.

„Also wissen sie von der Organisation?" Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, ich war selbst Mitglied bei den Ewigen, doch bevor du fragst, ich war vermutlich einer der wenigen, die komplett menschlich waren." Wieder grinste er. „Mhhh...Ich nehme an unser lieber Chrono hat dir ein wenig Zeit verschafft, sonst hättest du dich in der kurzen Zeit nicht so sehr verändert."

„Ich soll schöne Grüße bestellen." „Mit Dank zurück, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst. Aber nun zu ernsten Dingen. Konntest du das Horcrux zerstören, welches wir aus der Höhle geholt haben?" Harrys Gesicht wurde ernst, als Dumbledore dies erwähnte. „Tut mir leid, Professor, bei dem Amulett handelte es sich um ein Duplikat. Jemand ist uns zuvor gekommen, jemand der die Initialen R.A.B. hat." Harry bekam vermutlich etwas zu sehen, was nicht viele Menschen gesehen haben. Einen überraschten Albus Dumbledore, auch wenn es nur sein Portrait war, welches Harry dort entgegen blickte und dem vor Überraschung sogar die Kinnlade ein wenig nach unten gefallen ist.

„Deswegen hat man ihn getötet..." murmelte er dann nach wenigen Sekunden, nachdem er sich scheinbar wieder ein wenig gefangen hat.

„Also gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie, genau wie ich, zu dem Schluss gekommen sind, dass R.A.B. niemand anderes sein kann, als Sirius Bruder Regulus." „Er muss es sein, es macht alles Sinn." „Zudem habe ich eine vage Erinnerung an ein Amulett, welches in Frage kommen könnte. Und zwar habe ich es gesehen, als wir vor 2 Jahren den Grimauldplatz aufgeräumt haben." Wiederum klappte Dumbledore die Kinnlade nach unten. „Du meinst, ein Horcrux war die ganze Zeit vor unserer Nase und wir haben es nicht bemerkt?" „Ja, genau das meine ich." „Wenn das so ist, dann muss es unverzüglich zerstört werden, oder hast du dies bereits erledigt?" „Nein, noch nicht, aber das Amulett läuft uns auch nicht davon. Tom hat keine Ahnung und bei der großen Säuberungsaktion kann es auch nicht verloren gegangen sein, ich bin mir sicher, wir finden es bei Kreacher! Außerdem bin ich ja nicht lebensmüde und lauf am Grimauldplatz Molly Weasley in die Arme, nachdem ich ohne Bescheid zu sagen, einen Monat verschwunden war!"

Der ehemalige Schulleiter lachte herzhaft. Es dauerte bestimmt ein bis zwei Minuten, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. „Wenn du selbst mit deinem jetzigen Können Angst vor Molly hast, sollten wir drüber nachdenken, Molly als Waffe gegen die Todesser einzusetzen." Wieder begann er zu lachen.

„Aber nun gut" sprach Dumbledore, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. „Also liegt das Amulett vermutlich im Grimmauldplatz, damit wäre nach dem Tagebuch und dem Ring das dritte Horcrux so gut wie zerstört. Bleiben noch Hufflepuffs Tasse, vermutlich die Schlange und neben Tom selbst noch ein unbekanntes Horcrux. Der Orden hat leider keine neuen Informationen sammeln können, wie mir Alastor und Minerva berichtet haben. Übrigens, die beiden und Remus stehen schon vorm Wasserspeier und Alastor sieht so aus, als würde er dich erst durchhexen und dann Fragen stellen wollen. Treib besser nicht zu viel Schabernack mit ihnen, sonst bist du abermals für die Zerstörung eines Schulleiterbüros verantwortlich." Albus Augen funkelten vor Vergnügen. „Ich werde mich nun dezent im Hintergrund halten mein lieber Harry. Nach meinem Tod ist es nun deine Bühne und ich denke du wirst uns eine vorzügliche Vorstellung liefern. Ich würde mich ab und an über ein Gespräch freuen, allerdings solltest du Minerva mit deiner Art dich fortzubewegen nicht allzu oft erschrecken."

„Ich werde mich zurückhalten, Professor."

Kaum hatte Harry diese Worte gesprochen, da flog auch schon die Tür auf und Alastor Moody stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab, flankiert von Minerva und Remus in selbiger.

„Nun Potter" begann der Ex-Auror „wo in Merlins Namen bist du gewesen? Einen Monat hört man nichts von dir und auf einmal tauchst du hier auf, verprügelst den Werwolf und tust, als sei nichts weiter passiert? Du bist ein Vampir, richtig? Wie kam es dazu? Und antworte mir bloß, sonst werde ich dich durchhexen und du wirst dir wünschen, nie geboren zu sein."

„Mein lieber Alastor, ich darf dich doch so nennen, oder?" Harry sprach vollkommen gelassen, als würde er mit Moody bei einer Tasse Tee sitzen. „Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, kann und werde ich euch nicht alles verraten. Aber einen Teil werde ich euch erzählen, allerdings wäre es mir lieber, wenn wir dies bei einer gemütlichen Tasse Tee besprechen würden und du den Zauberstab runternehmen würdest, Alastor."

„Warum sollte ich einem Vampir vertrauen?"

„Weil dieser Vampir dich zu deiner Tochter führen kann, Alastor!"

* * *

So, ein netter kleiner Cliff. Es kann leider immer wieder etwas dauern, bis ein neues Chapter online geht, da ich selbst noch nicht genau weiß, wo die Story hinführen soll (Habe da verschiedene Ideen!) Da mir viele Ideen kommen, brauche ich manchmal recht lange, um mich für eine zu entscheiden. Verzeiht mir dies

Sulvion


	8. Ankunft mit Schrecken

AN:

Nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein Update. Das lag vor allem daran, dass mir selten gefiel, was ich so schrieb und wohin sich die Story dadurch entwickeln würde. Aber nun ist das neue Kapitel fertig. Ich hoffe ihr habt immer noch interesse an der Story *g*

Ich habe zudem noch die Jahreszahl der Prophezeiung abgeändert, da sie so besser in meine Story passt. Warum werdet ihr schon noch erfahren. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels.

Sulvion

* * *

_Kapitel 8 Ankunft mit Schrecken_

Das Gesicht des alten Auroren schien wie eingefroren. Geschockt und entsetzt blickte er Harry an, während McGonagall und Lupin vollkommen überrascht schienen. Es war klar, dass die beiden nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten, worum es ging. Vermutlich nicht einmal, dass Moody eine Tochter hatte. McGonagall wollte die nun entstandene Stille soeben durchbrechen und fragen was vor sich ging, als Moodys zittrige Stimme erklang.

„Wo..Woher weißt du davon?"

„Ich habe meine Informanten und Quellen, lieber Alastor, doch ich bin nicht bereit sie preiszugeben. Fakt ist, ich weiß was vor vielen, vielen Jahren passiert ist und dass du und deine Tochter eine sehr lange Zeit keinen Kontakt hatten. Und ich weiß auch, dass du vor 4 Jahren angefangen hast nach ihr zu suchen. Und Alastor, was noch viel wichtiger ist: Sie hat dir verziehen!" Bei den letzten Worte schaute der Vampir dem Auroren tief in die Augen und konnte augenblicklich erhebliche Erleichterung im Gesicht des anderen feststellen.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Auf jeden Fall in Sicherheit, Alastor. Ich werde dich zu ihr führen, allerdings solltest du deine Einstellung gegenüber Vampiren überdenken und in uns etwas anderes sehen, als nur blutsaugende Monster. Wenn du bereit dazu bist und uns akzeptierst, werde ich dich zu ihr führen."

„Du wagst es Bedingungen zu stellen Potter, nach allem, was wir für dich getan haben?" schrie Moody augenblicklich los, nachdem Harry geendet hatte. Wieder war sein Zauberstab erhoben und zielte genau auf Harry. Doch dieser blickte Moody weiterhin gelassen an.

„Ja, ich wage es Bedingungen zu stellen, Alastor. Vampire sind Zauberwesen, genau wie du! Nicht jeder Vampir ist grundsätzlich ein schlechtes oder böses Wesen. Genau genommen habt ihr Menschen die Vampire zu dem gemacht, was sie heute sind. Ihr habt sie ausgestoßen und ins Exil getrieben, was sie verbittert gemacht hat und weswegen die meisten Vampire euch Menschen hassen..."

„Genug davon, Potter!" polterte Moody los und hob gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab. „Stu..." Doch weiter kam Moody mit seinem Zauberspruch nicht, denn Harry war wie ein Blitz vorgeschnellt und rammte dem alten Auroren seine Faust in den Magen. Moody verdrehte kurz die Augen und fiel dann ohnmächtig hinten über. Ein dumpfes Geräusch war zu hören, als sein Körper auf den Boden traf, gefolgt von einem erschrockenem Schrei McGonagall's.

„Harry!" Remus blickte ihn erschrocken an. Er wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab ziehen, als Harrys Stimme ertönte. „Lass den Stab stecken, Remus. Ich habe nicht vor, euch irgendwelchen Schaden zuzufügen." Harry sprach immer noch gelassen. „Wenn ich hier wäre, um euch zu schaden, hätte ich euch schon unten auf dem Gelände angegriffen. Ich werde gleich meinen Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch legen, damit ihr mir endlich vertraut! Doch vorher werde ich Alastor hier in eine etwas bequemere Lage bringen, ihn allerdings nicht aufwecken, denn ich denke, das hat momentan wenig Sinn." Er schwang murmelnd seinen Stab, beschwor ein bequemes Sofa und beförderte Moody auf selbiges. Dann legte er seinen Stab auf den Direktorenschreibtisch, nahm wieder in seinem Sessel platz und sprach weiter. „So, nun bin ich bereit für eure Fragen, ich werde einiges beantworten, aber vieles weglassen müssen, bitte habt dafür Verständnis." Er blickte alle beide an und wartete auf ihre Fragen, doch es dauerte einige lange Minuten, bevor die erste gestellt wurde.

„Was in Merlins Namen ist mit dir passiert, Harry?" durchbrach Remus das Schweigen.

„Nun, diese Frage werde ich euch leider nur zum Teil beantworten können. Nun, wie du dich sicher erinnerst, Remus, waren wir am 1. August bei Gringotts, um die Notwendigkeiten meines Erbes zu regeln. Wie ich herausfand, bin ich, um es mal simpel auszudrücken, stinkreich. Mein Vermögen in meinem alten Verlies ist ein Klacks dagegen und ich besitze schlicht und ergreifend so viel Geld, dass ich damit um mich werfen könnte. Was ich aber nicht tun werde, schließlich bin ich kein protziger Malfoy, der jedem auf die Nase bindet, wie reich er sei. Aber ich habe heute, bevor ich zum Bahnhof kam, einige Investionen und Überweisungen getätigt, wie du sicher feststellen wirst, wenn du das nächste Mal in dein Verlies schaust, mein lieber Remus." Bevor der Werwolf protestierend den Mund öffnen konnte, sprach Harry eindringlich weiter. „Du wirst dieses Geld annehmen, keine Widerrede, du sturer Wolf. Es ist mir eine große Freude und Ehre, meinen Freunden etwas gutes zu tun. Falls du dennoch nicht einverstanden bist, sie es als Befehl, deines Ordensanführers, vielleicht kannst du damit besser leben." Bei den letzten Worten, zwinkerte Harry amüsiert und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Remus Gesicht. Sogar McGonagalls Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

„Nun, als ich also unser altes Familienverlies betrat, fand ich dort nicht nur Unmengen an Gold vor, sondern auch viele interessante Gegenstände. Alte Familienstücke, Bilder, Bücher. Aber auch diesen Ring" -er streckte bei diesen Worten seine rechte Hand in die Höhe, sodass Remus und McGonagall den Ring gut sehen konnten- „hier, der mich zu dem gemacht hat, was ich jetzt bin. Ja, ich bin ein Vampir, allerdings kein gewöhnlicher, sondern ein sogenannter Daywalker." Die beiden Lehrer blickten Harry nur verdutzt an, es war offensichtlich, dass beide noch nie etwas von Daywalkern gehört hatten.

„Lasst es mich am besten mal erklären. Ich fand also diesen Ring im Familienverlies. Zu diesem Ring, der von einem meiner Urahnen entdeckt wurde, gab es eine Prophezeiung, die eindeutig auf mich zutrifft, denn wer sonst hat den ''grünen Schrecken'' überlebt, damit konnte nur der Avada Kedavra Fluch gemeint sein. Also legte ich den Ring an und bereute es sofort, denn ich spürte plötzlich unheimliche Schmerzen, gegen die der Cruciatus Fluch fast wie ein sanftes Kitzeln scheint. Dann wurde ich ohnmächtig. Ich erwachte im Inneren des Ring und wurde von einem Vampir namens Kodóku erwartet, der mir sagte, dass ich durch das Anlegen des Ringes ein Siegel gebrochen hätte und nun unsere Seelen miteinander verschmelzen würden. Was dann auch geschah. Ich bin eins geworden mit diesem Vampir, aber ich bin immer noch Harry Potter. Mein physischen Eigenschaften habe sich zwar komplett verändert, doch meine Psyche ist die gleiche, bis auf den Fakt, dass quasi eine zweite Persönlichkeit in mir habe, nämlich diesen Kodóku, allerdings ist er nicht in der Lage mich zu übernehmen. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, stellt es euch am besten so vor, als hättet ihr eine Stimme in euch, die euch mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht.

Also wie gesagt, innen drin, bin ich noch immer der Harry Potter, den ihr kannten, wenn auch reifer und erwachsener als vor einem Monat. Äußerlich gesehen bin ich ein Vampir, ein Daywalker. Dies bedeutet, ich habe die Stärken eines Vampirs, wie zum Beispiel erhöhte Kraft, mehr Ausdauer, eine sehr hohe Regenerationsfähigkeit und jede Menge andere Dinge, auf die ich nicht näher eingehen werde. Ich habe aber nicht die Schwächen eines Vampirs, wie zum Beispiel, die Empfindlichkeit bei Sonnenlicht, die unter anderem dafür sorgt, dass Vampire, die diesem ausgesetzt sind, physisch erheblich geschwächt werden. Allerdings muss ich im Gegensatz zu ''normalen'' Vampiren atmen. Und ich habe einen höheren Blutdurst, als sonst für Vampire üblich, doch ich brauch nicht zwangsläufig menschliches Blut. Schweine- oder Rinderblut tut es auch, wobei dies nicht so nahrhaft ist, wie menschliches, weshalb ich es öfter zu mir nehmen muss, als würde ich menschliches Blut trinken. Das heißt im Klartext, dass ich ungefähr einmal die Woche Blut zu mir nehmen muss, was aber kein Problem ist, denn ich habe einen großen Vorrat mitgebracht, der locker für ein Jahr reichen wird. Sollte ich mal menschliches Blut benötigen, weil ich zum Beispiel für längere Zeit unterwegs bin und meine Blutversorgung nicht gewährleistet ist, kann ich auf Blutkonserven zurückgreifen, so dass ich keinem Menschen schaden brauche. Zudem benötige ich weiterhin alles, was ein normaler Mensch auch benötigt, also Essen und Trinken.

Ihr seht also, abgesehen von dem Blutdurst, bringt das ganze nur positives mit sich."

„Wenn du ein Vampir bist, Harry, bist du dann unsterblich? Also lebst du dann länger als normale Menschen?"

„Das ist eine Frage, liebe Minerva, die ich dir wirklich nicht beantworten kann, nicht weil ich nicht will, sondern weil ich es einfach nicht weiß. Wäre ich ein normaler Vampir, dann hätte ich eine wesentlich höhere Lebensspanne, als ein Mensch. Wie es sich aber nun bei mir verhält, kann nur die Zeit zeigen."

„Und wo warst du nun? Du siehst aus, als wärst du eine Ewigkeit weg gewesen. Oder kommt das durch die Verschmelzung mit dem Vampir?"

„Und wieder eine Frage, die ich nur teilweise beantworten kann. Auch wenn nur einen Monat Zeit vergangen ist, war ich eigentlich gute 2 Jahre weg."

Wie auch schon bei Harrys Freunden, klappten auch hier die Kinnladen nach unten. Also begann Harry etwas mehr ins Detail zu gehen, ließ aber wie im Zug das aus, was er nicht preisgeben wollte und/oder durfte.

Als Harry geendet hat, grinste Remus ihn an. „Das heißt also, du bist so was wie ein Supermagier."

„Eher Supervampir" grinste Harry zurück. „Nun, ich will nicht angeben, aber ich denke momentan bin ich der stärkste Magier hier im Schloss. Aber das ist uninteressant, wichtig ist, dass ich stark genug bin, um Voldemort zu besiegen, denn er ist schließlich der Grund, warum ich das ganze überhaupt durchgezogen habe!"

„Mr. Potter...Harry, ich denke wir alle müssen mindestens eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Was halten Sie...Argh...Was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns morgen Abend mit dem Orden zusammen setzen und unser weiteres Vorgehen planen? Immerhin hat Albus dich zum Anführer gemacht. Den letzten Monat über hat Alastor alles übernommen, aber nun sollte auch geklärt werden, wer welche Ressourcenbereiche übernimmt. Und vor allem solltet ihr eure..äähhh Differenzen klären."

„Ich denke du hast Recht, liebe Minerva. Vor allem trudeln in nicht allzu ferner Zeit die Schüler wieder ein. Das mit dem Ordentreffen ist eine gute Idee. Bitte informiere doch alle, ich habe noch keine Ahnung, wer überhaupt alles zu uns gehört. Und was Alastor betrifft...Es liegt nicht an mir, sondern daran, dass ich ein Vampir bin. Aber ich denke er ist Profi genug, um sich durch so was nicht in seiner Arbeit für den Orden behindern zu lassen. Ich für meinen Teil kann euch nur anbieten, dass ihr mir jederzeit Fragen stellen könnt. Ich werde zu euch so offen wie möglich sein. Nur akzeptiert bitte weiterhin, dass ich euch manche Dinge einfach nicht erzählen kann und darf."

„Das werden wir, Harry, sei dir da gewiss. Was machst du in der Zeit bis zur Ankunft der restlichen Schüler? Du wirst doch hier bleiben, oder?"

„Ja, ich werde hier bleiben. Und ich werde auch ganz normal am Unterricht teilnehmen, auch wenn mich der Stoff des siebten Schuljahres nun wirklich nicht mehr fordert. Aber ich habe meine Freunde hier und möchte soweit es mir möglich ist auch ein teilweise normales Leben führen. Es kann und wird allerdings vorkommen, dass ich mal verschwinden muss. Wegen den Horkruxen, oder anderen Dingen, die Voldemort und den Krieg betreffen. Diesbezüglich sollten wir uns für die anderen Schüler auch noch was einfallen lassen. Aber das können wir alles morgen Abend bereden. Ich habe noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen, bevor das Abendessen beginnt." Harry streckte seinen Arm aus und lies seinen Stab in seine Hand schweben. „Ich hoffe ihr gewöhnt euch bald an meine Art zu reisen. Bis später." Harry grinste bei diesen Worten, bevor ihn wieder eine Wolke aus Dunkelheit umgab und er verschwand.

Nachdem einen Moment lang Schweigen herrschte wandte sich Professor McGonegall an Remus. „Was hälst du davon?"

Remus lachte kurz auf. „Was ich davon halte? Du kannst Fragen stellen...Ich weiß nur eines genau. Auch wenn er sich verändert hat, er ist Harry, James Sohn, und ich vertraue ihm. Alles andere sehen wir morgen." Remus stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Und nun sollten wir die letzten Vorkehrungen treffen, bevor die Schüler eintreffen...Und wir sollten Alastor aufwecken." Remus musste grinsen als er dies sagte, während er die Tür öffnete und langsam die Treppen runterschlenderte.

Als Harry wieder im Zugabteil erschien, welches er kurz zuvor verlassen hatte, funkelten ihn 3 Augenpaare zornig an. „Harry James Potter" fing Ginny direkt an „hättest du vielleicht die Güte diese verfluchte Abteiltür zu öffnen, damit wir endlich auch wieder hinaus können?! Ron hatte Hermine beinahe überredet eine Toilette hier im Abteil zu beschwören!"

Nachdem Harry einen Moment verdutzt geschaut hatte, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, was nicht grade dafür sorgte, dass die Augenpaare weniger zornig funkelten. Allerdings bewegte er währenddessen die Hand und die Tür sprang auf. Sofort eilten die drei anderen aus dem Abteil, um schnellstmöglich die Toiletten auszusuchen. Harry setzte sich immer noch stark grinsend ans Fenster und genoss die Aussicht, die sich ihm bot.

Als die drei nach einigen Minuten wieder kamen, sahen sie doch um einiges entspannter aus. Nur Ginny funkelte ihn immernoch an, aber bei weitem nicht mehr so zornig, wie eben noch. Alle drei setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze, wobei Ginny sich einfach auf Harrys Schoß setze.

„Warum bist du nun doch wieder hier? Du sagtest doch, wir würden uns erst wieder in Hogwarts sehen." fing sie auch direkt an.

„Soll ich wieder gehen, mein Engel?"antwortete Harry hier, was ihm sofort einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf einbrachte. „Nun, auf der einen Seite fiel mir ein, dass ich die Tür noch versiegelt hatte. Vor allem aber hat sich das Gespräch, welches ich führen wollte, doch wesentlich kürzer gestaltet als erwartet."

„Welches Gespräch denn?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit Alastor über den Orden sprechen. Allerdings hat er auf mein neues Ich, den Vampir in mir, ganz so reagiert, wie ich es befürchtet habe. Da musste ich ihn leider schlafen schicken und das Gespräch hatte sich erledigt."

„Du hast Mad-Eye geschockt?" rief Hermine entsetzt.

„Nein, niedergeschlagen trifft es wohl eher. Ein gezielter Schlag in den Magen, welcher in ausknockte. Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass er kurz davor war mich zu schocken, den Zauberstab bereits erhoben und die Formel im Mund hatte." Wiederum sahen ihn 3 Augenpaare an, dieses Mal allerdings nicht zornig, sondern ganz und gar entsetzt.

„Ich mache ihm da keine Vorwürfe. Wenn ihr die Fakten kennen würdet, die ich kenne, würdet ihr ihn auch verstehen. Er hat in mir nur noch den Vampir gesehen. Mehr kann ich euch leider nicht verraten. Und nun lasst uns das Thema wechseln und uns einfach wie normale Teenager aufführen." Harry grinste bei dem letzten Satz und forderte Ron zu einer Partie Zaubererschach heraus, die er wie immer verlor, allerdings war der Sieg des Rotschopfs bei weitem nicht so deutlich, wie vor Harrys Ausbildung. Natürlich wurde er nicht nur im Kampf selbst, sondern auch in Taktik und Strategie ausgebildet. Und das sehr gut. Dass er dennoch gegen Ron verlor machte ihm deutlich, dass er einem Meisterstrategen gegenüber saß. Mittlerweile erkannte Harry auch, wie weit Ron seine Züge im Voraus plant. Was Harry aber noch viel mehr erstaunte war die Ruhe, die Ron beim Schach an den Tag legte. Zwar feuerte er seine Figuren an und war immer lautstark dabei, allerdings war sein Spielstil von unglaublicher Ruhe geprägt. Er plante, er spielte durchdacht und wurde nie hektisch. Das krasse Gegenteil zu dem Ron, den man ansonsten kennt.

Den Rest der Zugfahrt verbrachten die Freunde Schach spielend oder quatschend in ihrem Abteil.

Als der Zug im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einfuhr war es bereits dunkel und der Mond stand sichelförmig am Himmel und spiegelte sich im ruhigen Wasser des großen Sees.

Wie immer waren die Schüler in großer Hektik, kramten ihre Sachen im Abteil zusammen, zogen sich noch rasch ihre Hogwartsumhänge über, falls sie dies noch nicht getan hatten und drängten sich mitsamt ihrem Gepäck auf den engen Gang des Zuges. Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren da keine Ausnahme. Nur Harry schien das alles recht wenig zu interessieren. Er saß gemütlich auf seinem Sitz und schaute den anderen bei ihrer Hektik zu.

„Anstatt da grinsend zu sitzen, könntest du uns lieber helfen, Kumpel!" kam von Ron.

„Aber ich genieße eure Hektik doch so furchtbar." grinste Harry zurück. „Und wenn ich bedenke, dass ich vor einem Jahr noch mit dabei war, muss ich noch viel mehr grinsen." Harry lachte bei diesen Worten und die anderen drei schauten in kurz gespielt böse an.

„Aber mal ehrlich. Wir sind Zauberer. Sowas kann man doch mit einer Handbewegung erledigen." schmunzelte Harry und bewegte kurz seine rechte Hand. Sofort begannen Sachen wild durcheinander zu fliegen und sich in die jeweiligen Koffer zu sortieren. Rons Hogwartsrobe flog auf ihn zu und begann sich selbständig an ihren Träger anzukleiden. Nach nicht mal einer Minute war alles in den richtigen Koffern, Ron mittlerweile komplett angezogen und fertig zum aussteigen.

„Ich finde es zwar gut, dass wir Zauberer nicht in jeder Situation Zauber einsetzen und somit von Ihnen abhängig werden, aber manchmal ist es so wesentlich besser. Außerdem konnte ich so sehen, dass sich Ginny offensichtlich einen schwarzen Spitzen-BH von Hermine geliehen hatte, oder ihn versehentlich in ihrem Koffer hatte, denn der Zauber sortiert alles dem jeweiligen Besitzer zu." grinste Harry und auf zwei „Harry!" Aufschreie folgten 2 Schläge auf den Hinterkopf für den Vampir.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Hogwartsroben, Harry?" fragte Hermine. „Du hast kein Gepäck, also auch keine Roben, das wird Ärger geben!" stellte sie fest.

„Ich habe keine Schulrobe dieses Jahr, so einfach ist das. Ich werde auch keine tragen. Und wenn ich es mir nicht noch anders überlege, dann werde ich auch keine Illusion erschaffen, damit es so aussieht. Die Zaubererwelt will mich als ihren Retter? Sie wollen mich als Helden, als was Besonderes? Dann werde ich das nun auch mal ausnutzen, dass ich ihr Held bin. Ich denke, das habe ich mir auch mal verdient. Zudem werde ich einen Teufel tun und diesen Mantel ablegen. Jedenfalls nicht außerhalb meiner Gemächer oder gesicherten Umgebungen. Der Mantel ist aus bestem Drachenleder und ich habe in ihm meine wichtigsten Utensilien immer bei mir. Die Taschen sind allerdings nicht magisch vergrößert, denn die Vergrößerung reduziert leider nicht das Gewicht. Allerdings sind sie so verzaubert, dass ich immer das bekomme, was ich suche, sofern sich dieser Gegenstand in einem bestimmten Raum im Hauptquartier befindet." Harry stoppte hier kurz. „Sorry Freunde, ich rede eigentlich schon viel zu viel. Allerdings will ich euch noch kurz was zeigen, da ihr früher oder später eh durch Zufall drauf stoßen würdet." Harry versiegelte die Abteiltür, wie schon ein paar Stunden zuvor und murmelte einen weiteren Zauber, worauf hin zwei Pistolen, die jeweils rechts und links an seiner Hüfte waren sichtbar wurden. Harry nahm beide Pistolen in die Hand und blickte seine Freunde an. Hermine war total geschockt, Ron und Ginny mehr oder weniger ratlos, denn beide wussten trotz ihres Vaters relativ wenig von der Muggelwelt.

„Si...si...sind die echt?" stotterte Hermine. „Jabb, diese beiden Babys sind echt." antwortete Harry.

„Dies sind zwei Pistolen des Types Desert Eagle, welche ein wenig modiziert worden sind. Zum Beispiel ein verlängerter Lauf und ein verzaubertes Magazin, die Munition fühlt sich immer von selbst auf. Außerdem haben diese hier wesentlich mehr Durchschlagskraft, als das herkömmliche Modell." „Sind das Waffen?" fragte Ron etwas ungläubig. „Ja, das sind sie. Zwar nicht so tödlich wie der Todesfluch, wenn man getroffen wird, allerdings kann ein normaler Mensch den Kugeln nicht bewusst ausweichen, da sie einfach zu schnell sind. Zudem warnt dich kein gleißend grünes Licht vor Gefahr." Nun waren auch Ginny und Ron geschockt. „Wozu brauchst du die? Willst du jemanden umbringen?" fragte Hermine, die sich nun ein wenig gefangen hatte. „Freunde, ich weiß, das wird nicht einfach für euch sein, aber wir befinden uns im Krieg. Die dunkle Seite mordet willkürlich, da können wir uns nicht nur mit Schockern wehren. Ich bin zwar immer noch Harry Potter, aber ich bin nicht mehr der hilflose Schüler Harry Potter, sondern der Vampir und Kämpfer Harry Potter. Ich werde nicht willkürlich töten, aber wenn ein Gegner seine Waffe gegen mich erhebt, dann werde ich mich wehren. Wenn es sein muss, auch mit tödlichen Mitteln. Auch wenn ich versuche sie zu umgehen, so werden sie doch manchmal unvermeidbar sein. Und ich töte lieber ein Dutzend Feinde, bevor auch nur einer von Ihnen meinen Freunden etwas antut!" Harry Blick war fest und aufrichtig bei seinen Worten. Seine Freunde wussten um die Wahrheit seiner Worte, dennoch war es schwer für sie zu akzeptieren.

„Für euch bin ich immer noch der gleiche Harry, egal was im Kampf geschieht, egal was ich dort tue, egal was ihr sehen werdet, wenn ich kämpfe. Dieser Krieg wird grausam werden. So wie es Kriege immer sind. Das was wir bisher erlebt haben war nur ein simples Vorgeplänkel. Ein austesten der beiden Seiten. Nun, durch Dumbledores Tod wird Voldemort bald seine Todesser aussenden und einen offenen Kampf provozieren. Er hat Vorteile, denn er weiß, wer seine Feinde sind. Etwas was wir nicht wissen. Wir wissen weder genau wer alles dazu gehört, noch wie viele es sind. Aber das wird sich bald ändern, denn die dunkle Seite fühlt sich überlegen und bald werden viele Karten aufgedeckt werden." Harry seufzte. „Glaubt mir Freunde, ich bin vermutlich froher als jeder andere, wenn dieser Scheiß hier vorbei ist. Ich für meinen Teil habe eigentlich genug vom kämpfen. Doch meine Kindheit ist eh gelaufen und so will ich wenigstens für die nächste Generation kämpfen, sodass sie nicht das gleiche durchleben muss wie wir."

Harry bewegte kurz die Hand und die Abteiltür glitt auf. „Kommt Freunde, lasst uns rausgehen, der Zug hat mittlerweile angehalten." Harry schnippte kurz mit den Fingern und das Gepäck seiner Freunde schwebte hinter ihm her, als er aus dem Abteil schritt. Die anderen drei zögerten einen Moment, doch dann folgten sie ihm, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken zu ihrem Freund beschäftigt.

In dem üblichen Gedränge was herrschte, wenn die Schüler den Zug verließen, hätten die drei eigentlich Probleme haben müssen Harry und ihrem Gepäck zu folgen, doch er fiel doch schon ziemlich auf mit seinem Ledermantel. Zudem hielten die anderen Schüler doch etwas Abstand, vermutlich war er Ihnen nicht ganz geheuer, zumindest den Jüngeren.

Harry manövrierte gerade das Gepäck in eine freie Kutsche, als der Abendhimmel über Hogsmeade hell erleuchtet wurde. Alle Augen waren auf das hell leuchtende Symbol gerichtet, was nun hoch über dem Zentrum von Hogsmeade prankte. Es war das dunkle Mal.


End file.
